


Stains on a name

by dijayeah



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dijayeah/pseuds/dijayeah
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the first person in over 100 years to posses the long forgotten kekkei genkai of her clan. Little does she know that unlocking it won't be as easy as it looks like. Sakura is desperate for help and that's when a man with black curly hair and a cheeky smirk comes into the picture. Non-mass, slightly AU.





	1. Chapter 1 - Restart

Stain on a name

Chapter 1 - Restart

"Sakura..." an unknown voice was calling for her. Again, it's happening again! She was confused. It was dark, she couldn't see anything. Forest green eyes were drowning in the dark. "It's time to start." The voice whispered to her ear.

She was panicking, it had to be one of her dreams she started having recently, but this one was different…

"Start what?" She asked clearly confused. She wanted it to stop, these dreams have been harassing her for a few months, but never has the voice in the dream mentioned something about a start.

"The awakening" the voice whispered again. Sakura felt even more confused, just what kind of an awakening is being mentioned? "The awakening of your true emotions and desires." The voice told her.

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand!" She couldn't help but scream at the voice that wouldn't leave her alone. Her voice only echoed through the darkness. "You won in a gene lottery darling, but you lack desire to unlock your true potential." She felt the voice giving her a smirking. "I'm here to help you with that, my dear Sakura." There was a slight pause before she heard more words reaching her ears. "Don't be afraid, you were the chosen one, you will lead our clan into prosperity." The voice echoed through the empty space.

"What are you talking about?" Her green eyes sparkled, they were wide and filled with fear and confusion that seemed to be taking over her body little by little.

"My my, I can't tell you everything straight away can I Sakura?" the voice seemed to mock her, she frowned.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" She screamed again, she was mad, she felt angry, she was just so confused…"I'm afraid that's not something I can do, you are the heir to Haruno clan, you have to awaken your power soon." The voice ringed in her ears again. "Just what power are you talking about? My clan does not possess any kind of kekkei genkai!" She told the voice hoping it would leave her alone. As far as she knew there was nothing outstanding in her clan that could be considered as a kekkei genkai.

All she heard was a soft laugh. "You are very wrong my dear, as I said you were the one out of many hundreds to win in a gene lottery." The next thing she heard was a deep sigh. "You are the only one who can save our clan, the only one who will be able to gift this power to the upcoming generations in our clan." The voice turned into a whisper again.

"Sakura, you have to unlock the kekkai genkai of our clan. We can't be weak anymore, not when they are coming." The voice said still whispering, although it felt a bit rushed. Sakura was on the verge of crying, she just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her clan has a kekkai genkai and she was not aware of it? It was impossible! And who is coming, just what is this voice saying to her?

"We don't have much time." She heard another deep sigh. "I'm afraid I'll have to do this right now. Please try to understand the meaning behind my actions." She felt as if the voice took a deep breath before starting a new sentence.

"You lack desire Haruno, you need love." She heard the voice saying. "Sexual desire and lust, it has to corrupt you to the point where you don't care about this world and it's future anymore. Only then you will awaken your true power." Sakura was speechless, she found her lips parting at the last few words she heard.

"After that I hope you will find your way back and gain a complete self-control of yourself all over again." The voice said. She felt a long hand rushing from the depths of dark and suddenly it was touching her forehead. "I will leave you with a starting point." She heard another whisper. "You want to experience love, you are that age after all. Find the one who could help you to experience it, find someone who will fulfil your desires like no one else." The voice softly laughed and disappeared into the darkness once again just the way it always did, but this time it left her with a completely different message. "Wait, who are you?" She said without taking a breath, but the voice was gone already.

After that all she could hear was her own scream and pants. The pain was unbearable, her head was aching so badly that she wasn't sure if this was actually a dream and she wasn't kidnapped by someone who wanted to torture her. Although, suddenly she felt something appear on her forehead. Before she fully understood what happened she was awake in her bed like nothing happened.

Sweat lingered on her body, her long pink strands of hair were stuck to her face and her green eyes shined with fear. She was panting, her body shivered. She was afraid of everything that happened and of everything that was about to happen. This was a nonsense, a nightmare to say the least.

She stood from her bed and went to the mirror turning the light on as well on the way. She felt panic rush through her veins.

Her eyes showed nothing but pure shock after she moved her bangs from her face. She had a small triangle in a shape of diamond on her forehead. It was almost unnoticeable, as she just had the outlines of it lingering on her skin like nothing actually really happened. It was almost transparent, but still it was there.

"Just what the heck… is this" she whispered, she really thought it was only a dream, a nightmare, but these dark dreams she had recently were all filled with unknown voice seemed to be real. She looked into her hands only to see them shaking with fear.

How come she was the one to lead her clan?! Why she was chosen for something like that? Just who is coming after her clan? Just who she is?

She had millions of questions in her head, but unfortunately there were no answers to any of them. It meant that she had to take a burden onto herself, although she wasn't aware just what kind of burden is getting placed on her shoulders.

Soon enough she found herself nearly collapsed on the ground, her long rose colored hair fell on her face leaving her without any vision. She found herself panting again, her eyes were filled with tears as if she was about to have a panic attack.

"Just what I have gotten myself into?" She asked herself although she knew there was no answer for that.

Without a second thought she fully collapsed on the floor while losing her consciousness completely.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

Thank you for reading, I hope this is somewhat appeared interesting. I kinda wanted to use this idea for my other fic, but thought it would be just too much in one place, so here I am giving a shot to another fanfiction with a different ship (not gonna lie recently I've been shipping Shisui and Sakura real hard, and I think we need more fanfictions based on those two.) Anyways let me know what you think by leaving a review!x See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2 – Suspicions

Stains on a name

Chapter 2 – Suspicions

"Just what I have gotten myself into?" She asked herself, although she knew there was no answer for that.

Without a second thought she fully collapsed on the floor while losing her consciousness completely.

The next morning Sakura woke up all exhausted, it felt as if someone has drained all of her chakra. Well, it was most likely the reason why pinkette found herself lying on the floor after noticing a strange diamond shaped thing on her forehead.

Still, the girl thought that whatever that happened during the night was a fruit of her own fantasies or just a plain nightmare. Yes, a very bad nightmare that made her wake up on the floor feeling like a total piece of shit.

Sakura felt like she was honestly drained, she felt as if she had a good fight and then fell into chakra exhaustion. Nonetheless, her will was stronger, so soon she found herself standing and rubbing her knuckles uncomfortably. She took small steps to have a look in the mirror again. She was one hundred percent sure it was only a bad dream and she was just imagining things. She was a really paranoid person so she decided it was only best to blame everything that happened during the night on her own paranoia.

Unfortunately, none of that seemed to be real as she found herself standing near the mirror and gaping at her forehead. Yet again, she saw the same thing as yesterday – a transparent triangle. She was thankful to have bangs that covered her forehead as she wasn't sure about showing up in public with a triangle on her face. It wasn't that it looked bad…no, it just looked strange ant literally out of place for someone like her.

Sakura took a deep sigh, she thought about everything that happened yesterday and took a seat on her bed. She preferred to believe that everything that happened yesterday was just some nonsense, but the luck didn't seem to be on her side at all. The triangle on her forehead seemed to prove everything otherwise, and it didn't help at all that she could remember everything clearly as if she wasn't having an actual dream!

The long haired female frowned, everything was just horrible. She didn't know anything about the thing that was sitting on top of her forehead, the voice from her dream said she had to experience her desires, emotions and…love with lust? Nothing made sense and she found herself angry again, greeting her teeth while gazing intensely at her own palms.

It made zero sense, but at least she knew that the diamond shaped thing on her forehead was probably a part of her kekkei genkai that she is unable to unlock. Then she thought deeper. And it started making sense a bit, the voice said that she had to awaken some kind of emotions within her in order to unlock her kekkei genkai!

Emotions paired with kekkei genkai… That seemed like a really familiar concept and soon it hit her. Uchihas! From her experience and having Sasuke Uchiha as her teammate she was aware of his ability called sharingan. She remembered hearing Sasuke saying that his own clan dōjutsu could be unlocked due to intensified emotions. It had to be something similar with what she was dealing, right?

Without a second thought exhausted rosette took her clothes that were laying on her chair and changed from her nightwear. She decided to put her long hair in a low ponytail without worrying too much about her looks. Taking a few clips that were laying on her desk she clipped her bangs out of the way and went to brush her teeth.

\--------------------------------------------

After a few minutes she found herself in the busy streets of Konoha. She had to think of a plan. Everything was just rushing into her head, but she had to think of a reasonable approach first. She knew Uchihas weren't the friendliest people in the world, especially Sasuke. The goddamn Uchiha brat was probably the worst out of them all!

She knew that asking about their dōjutsu could cause some suspicions. It's not every day that you decide to go and randomly ask a person about its clans most protected thing. Dōjutsu was the most important trait of an Uchiha, it was something that was really precious to their clan and they weren't about to let outsiders know the secrets of sharingan. She needed more information, but she didn't know many Uchihas apart Sasuke and his brother. She took a deep sigh again. Everything was just a big mess and she couldn't think of a plan about how she could approach one of the Uchihas properly without causing any suspicions. Moreover, none of them were too friendly and that wasn't helping her situation at all! She was aware that Sasuke would be the last person that would tell her more in depth about the sharingan. She was doomed.

She wanted to pull out her hair out of frustration! Her last hope was Itachi, from what she knew he was a really indulgent person and in most cases if she would tell him her situation clearly he would understand her, right?

That was the best idea that she could come up with, so Sakura decided to act upon it. Taking a good look at the street she was in she walked to the nearest corner she could find. She took a deep breath and made a few seals with her hands. She closed her eyes and focused, she had to find Itachi and she hoped that he was somewhere within the borders of the village.

After finding his chakra in one of the training grounds near the forest a small smirk made its way towards her lips. Although, she couldn't help but notice another unfamiliar chakra that was around the same level as Itachi's, maybe even stronger. She pushed that thought aside. All that mattered was that she was able to find him. She wasn't Hokages apprentice without a reason! Shannaro!

Without a second thought she went to the training grounds in order to find no other than Uchiha Itachi himself.

\--------------------------------------------

After quite some time she finally made her way to the training grounds, it wasn't the biggest training ground she has ever seen but it seemed that for Itachi it was enough. After observing her surroundings for a couple of more minutes she decided that she should approach Itachi now.

As she was making her way to Itachi she noticed another man that was standing near the Uchiha. Sakura took a good look at him, the dark curly hair, the same type of shirt that Sasuke would wear in his genin days, dark blue, high collared with what she could swear was the Uchiha crest on his back. Was he related to Itachi?

Too many thoughts rushed through her head and all she could do was just try and cope with them. She gulped and took a look at Itachi finally making her way towards him.

"Sakura-san?" He looked at her and she gulped again, she didn't even know how to start a conversation with him goddammit! From the look he was giving her she could tell that he was a bit curious as to why she is here.

She couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she felt 4 pairs of onyx black eyes pinning her down with an intense gaze.

"Hello Itachi-san, sorry to interrupt your training!" She said trying to lighten up the mood and turning her face to the other man that was standing near Itachi. She noticed the intense look of his eyes and how he stared at her. She also noticed how handsome he truly was close up, soft black hair that was short and unruly; eyes that seemed to be gleaming with mischief and spontaneity; a smile that could make anyone spill their secrets willingly. He was a full Uchiha, but from what she could tell already he had none of the characteristics that seemed to dominate the famous clan. All she could just think of is that he just seemed…different?

"It's alright Sakura-san, don't bother." Itachi said while smirking. "But why are you here?" He couldn't help but ask her this question as never in his life has Sakura Haruno approached him personally.

"Umm, I just want to ask you something." She said while nervously scratching the back of her head, her habit was probably even more embarrassing than the words coming out of her mouth. She couldn't help but flush a bit from the intense stares she was getting from two horribly handsome males. It seemed that her confidence made its way out throughout the window. Goddamn Uchiha genes!

"Itachi I've never seen you talking with a girl in such familiar way" The other guy said while smirking, one hundred percent just teasing the longer haired Uchiha.

"Shisui, Sakura-san is Sasuke's teammate." He said while glaring back at the curly haired man.

"Woah alright, relax Tachi-chan." He said teasingly, a mischief grin was all over Shisui's face.

Shisui couldn't help but take a sneaky look at the pink haired woman that was talking to Itachi. She was quite an exotic catch he thought to himself. Long pink hair was resting in a low ponytail on her back and it reminded him of a bubble gum, he instantly felt sweet in his mouth and her fair skin didn't help at all. Then he turned his attention to her big green eyes that reminded him of those of a cat. Her lips were full and pouty, with a shimmer of rosy pink colour, he also noticed her cheeks were a bit flush and he decided that it was probably from running. Moreover, he couldn't help but appreciate a nice round rear that she had as well, and even more he decided that he wouldn't mind taking a chance of squeezing it in his palm. Sasuke was a goddamn lucky bastard and Itachi could be included in as well... Although, Shisui thought that the girl probably wanted to confess to his cousin and he couldn't be happier.

After a couple of moments Itachi seemed to react to whatever the pink haired beauty said.

"Alright Sakura-san, would you like to talk in private?" Itachi said while giving Shisui a glare, Shisui knew that Itachi wanted him to get the fuck out, but he was not about to do that. Instead he will have a look on whatever that Sasuke's teammate and his cousin will be doing. There is no way he will miss a rare sight of his cousin with a girl!

"Alright, I'll see you later then Tachi-chan." He said while patting Itachi's shoulder a couple of times. "It was nice to meet you as well, Sakura-san." He said while winking, his eyes travelled all over her body one last time and with that he knew that it was time to let his cousin do the job. He noticed her blushing and he couldn't help but smirk again, that woman was beautiful for sure. Sadly she was probably head over heels for Itachi. And for some reason he didn't like. He tried to push those thoughts aside and took a leave making its way towards his hiding spot.

Sakura and Itachi both seemed to accompany Shisui's leaving with their eyes while staring at him and after he was out of their sight they turned back to each other.

"What did you want to talk about Sakura-san?" Itachi went straight to the matter.

"I don't want to look suspicious or anything, but you are really the only person that I could ask about this." She said while looking down, grass seemed more interesting for Sakura than Itachi at the moment.

Itachi frowned a bit, clearly having no clue what she is talking about.

"I want to ask a bit about your sharingan." She said while giving him a look in the eyes. He noticed that her eyes were pleading and he couldn't help but give her a soft look as well.

Sakura couldn't help but smile a little bit, Itachi really was a good person indeed.

"Carry on." He said without thinking twice.

"Well I have heard that sharingan can be awakened due to intensified emotions. Is that true?" Sakura decided to start with easier questions first, although she wasn't really sure what else she could ask.

Itachi looked at Sakura and thought for a bit.

"Yes its true." He said without having anything to add.

Sakura gulped. "What kinds of emotions or feelings usually help your clan members to unlock their sharingan?" She asked nervously. Shit, she probably looks suspicious already.

Itachi blinked twice, he wasn't sure why Sakura was asking these kind of questions but he decided to answer this one as well.

"Most of the time it is either sorrow or anger. Why does it matter? Is there's something bothering you Sakura-san?" Itachi raised a brow looking at the pink haired girl.

"Oh, don't mind me it's just that Tsunade shisou is doing a report that involves bits of information about sharingan and she asked me to clear some things out, just to be sure that the information that was provided in fact was correct." Sakura had no idea as to why she lied and that was probably the worst excuse she could come up with. She was really nervous, she literally had no idea what else to ask without revealing her own problem. She really hoped that the older Uchiha would take her excuse as a bait without asking anything more about it.

"Anyways, thank you Itachi-san, you really helped m-us a lot!" She said while giving him a nervous grin. "I gotta get back before Tsunade shisou will start to question me!" She said while laughing and turning away to sprint as far as she could from the Uchiha.

Itachi couldn't even react clearly before Sakura was out of his sight. He felt a bit suspicious about the excuse shes given him but decided to drop the topic off completely, he hasn't said anything that could affect the clan so he will leave it...for now. Although it seemed that the girl was really bothered by something, he could tell she was really nervous about asking things. He's never seen Sakura so nervous so this only raised his suspicions. After having a few more thoughts run through his head he decided to forget it.

He also wasn't surprised to feel Shisui's presence while he was talking with Sakura, goddamn bastard thought he'd be sneaky. Itachi could only sigh at his cousin.

"Shisui you can come out you know." He said while smirking, it seemed that there were no borders for Shisui's curiosity.

\--------------------------------------------

Shisui's POV

After taking a few more steps Shisui decided that a nearby bush should do, it was a good spot to peek on his cousin and Sakura-san from quite a close distance. He masked his chakra and smirked, his stupid cousin will be too focused to even notice that someone is watching him! He is about to get embarrassed! Shisui honestly couldn't wait for that moment.

Although Shisui was in a quite close distance he couldn't really hear what they were talking about. He was still too far away. "Tch, annoying." He rolled his eyes and turned on his sharingan. He decided that it would be best to try and read their lips then.

But as soon as Shisui tried to read their lips he was distracted by the way Sakura's pouty lips were moving, he even forgot what he had to do. Those lips were way too distracting and he could only wonder what else he could make them do. He felt blood rush through his veins to his groin instantly. "Shit." He cursed under his breath while watching those two.

His eyes moved from her lips down her body, he couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed when she moved nervously and he somewhat found himself craving more. She was already imprinted in his sharingan and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Although seeing his cousin with the pink haired girl didn't leave him satisfied unlike anything else he was far away from being satisfied. A second later he was confused. Just what the heck is going on?

He tried to focus, he tried to push all the thoughts aside and when he finally managed to do that all he understood from their lips was something about sharingan. Shisui instantly frowned. The girl didn't like his cousin? He was sure this was a love confession, how come he was wrong? He took a deep sigh.

The next thought that rushed through his head set an alarm instantly. Just why did she need information about a sharingan? He will have to personally look into this. If Itachi didn't think that was suspicious… well let's just say that Shisui thought otherwise.

Lost in thoughts he didn't even notice how she disappeared from his sight completely. All he heard next was Itachi's voice.

"Shisui you can come out now you know." Itachi said clearly trying to tease the older Uchiha.

"Oii, have you received your love confession?" He said making its way towards Itachi, a big grin was spreading throughout his face. Acting like he hasn't been spying on his cousin at all!

Itachi glared at him. Just how dumb can Shisui get?

"Don't be jealous that you aren't getting any, cousin." Itachi said, a small smile on his face. "I bet you are jealous." He said while winking at Shisui. It seems that even a calm and serious person like Itachi can be a cheeky bastard sometimes.

"I could snatch that girl of yours right away if I would want to." He said trying to tease his cousin.

Itachi couldn't help but sigh at his cousin. Does he ever get serious? "I bet no one wants an old man like you." He said teasingly. Those words left Shisui gaping at his cousin. Just who is he calling old!? Shisui was only 2 years older than him!

"Right, I'll see you later then." Itachi said after a few moments. He gave Shisui a small wave before disappearing from the training grounds.

After giving himself a couple of minutes Shisui was finally able to re-collect himself. He decided that he will follow the pink haired woman and find out why she is so interested in his family's dōjutsu. If this pinkette isn't after Itachi there has to be something more and he will definitely find out just what kind of intentions she has towards his clan.


	3. Chapter 3 - Him & I

Stains on a name

Chapter 3 – Him & I

After giving himself a couple of minutes Shisui was finally able to re-collect himself. He decided that he will follow the pink haired woman and find out why she is so interested in his family's dōjutsu. If this pinkette isn't after Itachi there has to be something more and he will definitely find out just what kind of intentions she has towards his clan.

\--------------------------------------------

Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about everything that happened over the course of one day. She was in her apartment, sitting at her desk and using her palms as a support for her head. She was gazing through the window but her mind was focused on a entirely different thing.

The pinkette understood that causing certain emotions or feelings could cause her to awaken her kekkei genkai. The idea seemed logical…but the only thing that bothered her were the feelings that she had to experience in order to obtain her clan's kekkei genkai. She had to experience love and desire for someone to the point of going mad.

She let out an audible sigh out of frustration. Everything makes sense expect for the part where she has to love or desire someone! The only person she truly ever desired was no other than Sasuke Uchiha himself, but after finding out he didn't have any interest in her she decided to just give up. She didn't want to give herself any false hope thinking he might start to develop feelings for her someday, it was just bullshit and she knew it. So by giving up Sakura focused on entirely different things, for example her career as a medical ninja.

Sakura had no interest in guys for a while, she wasn't ready to involve herself with someone just to be hurt by it in the end. It seems that fate had other things prepared for Sakura as if knowing that she decided to give up on the mankind. That damn fate seemed to mock her in every way possible.

The rosette woman grew even more frustrated after her recent thoughts and decided that the best way to take out all of her frustration would be in the training grounds. She took her pair of leather black gloves and left her apartment.

After no longer than 15 minutes of sprinting she reached the training grounds at the opposite side of village, the training grounds were located in the forest but it was a different area from where she was before when she went to have a talk with Itachi.

She decided to stretch a little bit at first just to be sure she wouldn't put too much pressure on her muscles instantly. Healing sore muscles because she didn't stretch properly would be a pain in the ass.

\--------------------------------------------

Shisui has been following the pink haired woman for quite a few hours, he noticed that her sprinting in the opposite direction of hokage's tower, so he decided that she was probably heading home. It only increased his suspicions as she said that she had to report back to Tsunade, instead she went home.

Shisui didn't want to be a creep or a stalker, but he couldn't help himself, he was curious and suspicious at the same time, this girl had something to hide for sure.

After she entered her apartment Shisui tried to sense her chakra in order to find out which apartment belonged to Sakura-san. He sensed her chakra quite quickly and it seemed that locating her apartment was an easy deal for Shisui after all. Once he sensed her presence in one of the rooms for quite a while he decided to check up on her. He made its way to the tree that was near her bedroom window from what he could tell. After carefully masking his chakra Shisui took a seat on one of the larger tree branches being really careful not to be seen. After he made sure his hiding spot was perfect for stalking on the pink haired girl Shisui decided to cast a genjutsu over the area in order to keep his presence completely hidden.

The dark haired man took a look through the window just to see Sakura sitting and leaning into her desk, her palms cupped her face as if trying to keep the balance over her head and her gaze went straight through the window, although she was oblivious to the fact that someone was peeking at her.

She didn't even blink and Shisui assumed that she was probably way too dozed out to even notice something unusual, her stare was blank and he could only think that she was probably thinking about something else entirely.

He knew something wasn't right about her and he felt his suspicions increase again. At this moment she didn't seem to function like a proper human being. He observed her for a couple of more minutes until he noticed her shift. Her facial expressions changed rapidly and Shisui could only assume that she was frustrated about something. After seeing her let out a deep sigh he eyed her movements as she grabbed a pair of leather black gloves from her desk and went out of the room.

After less than a few minutes he noticed her presence disappear and reappear confirming that she left the building in which her apartment was located. After seeing her out in the street Shisui took his leave as well.

\--------------------------------------------

She took a quick glance over her shoulder 'Someone's must be following me' she thought to herself. So Sakura took another glance and scanned the area more carefully. She couldn't detect any signs of unfamiliar chakra so she decided to blame it on her paranoia again. All of this was just getting too much for her to handle at the moment. So she moved towards the training grounds a bit faster.

Lost in her train of thoughts pinkette in fact didn't notice the man in black following her. Soon enough Sakura reached the training grounds at the opposite side of Konoha, she knew they were rarely used as they were a bit further away than the other training grounds that were located within konoha's borders, but she found the idea of it being further away from civilization more pleasing at the moment. She needed to re-collect herself.

\--------------------------------------------

Shisui was almost scared for a second when he noticed suspicious glances coming from the pink haired woman in his direction. 'Shit, she almost caught me.' He thought while smirking, although a bit nervously. He noticed that pinkette increased her speed as if she was rushing somewhere, Shisui couldn't help but frown at her reaction and change in behaviour within the seconds. 'Was she paranoid?' Shisui couldn't tell even if he wanted to.

He came slowly upon the clearing. He hesitated for a moment, as he didn't really know how to approach the woman he barely knew but once his eyes landed on a sight he did not expect to find he knew the answer right away.

Sakura sat, her legs crossed, beneath a blossoming tree. It was early spring and most of the trees were blooming at the moment. As the blossoms fell to earth, she'd throw a kunai at them. The kunai would pierce the flower and pin it to the trunk of a nearby tree. Clearly, this was an exercise in aim to bring back her focus.

Unclear as to why she was out here alone, Shisui shifted his weight, subtly crushing leaves beneath his feet it was about time he would reveal himself. Sakura's face snapped upward. She could sense the hidden presence behind her.

Her head slowly tilted in alert.

"Who's there?" she called out, looking suspiciously over her shoulder once again. The trees obscured the shadow of a man, frightening her. Most likely she knew him, but the dark shadows of the evening made her wary.

Instead of calling back to her, Shisui only stepped forward. Dewy sunlight reached his form as he came out clearly not bothering to answer her question. His attention swiftly moved onto her face and he saw her immediately relax a little bit, but she still had her guard up nonetheless. A weak, insecure smile teased upon her face.

"Shisui-san," she nodded, greeting him. He took no time for formalities.

"What are you planning?" he interrogated, moving towards her. He noticed her pleasant mask falter. Looking away from him, she watched another petal fall to the ground. She reached for the kunai at her side only to find it missing.

Instead she noticed Shisui rolling it idly in his hand in front of her, waiting for his answer. He was too close for her liking. Sakura gasped, just how did he get so close to her within seconds? Then it hit her, it was Shisui of the body flicker, another famous member of Uchiha clan. Sakura couldn't help but blame her luck today. The pinkette clearly started to get nervous,' Just what does he know? Has he heard her conversation with Itachi?' A slight frown made its way to Sakura's face.

What was she supposed to say? Certainly not the truth. She will play dumb then.

"What do you mean Shisui-san?" Sakura said giving him another question instead of an answer.

A cluster of blossoms fell from the tree as the wind blew a little stronger. Her eyes widened when Shisui threw the kunai she just had near her side, smirking as he impaled all of the delicate buds to the side of a tree.

"I'm not dumb Sakura-san, why do you need information about sharingan? It was clearly not meant for Tsunade-sama as I've seen you going home instead of reporting back to her immediately." Shisui said without giving a care in the world about her reaction.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. He knew something. She found herself gasping once again.

Shisui didn't care enough to wait for Sakura's answer, instead he pulled her up from the ground with his hand, gripping her upper arm a bit roughly.

"Tell me." He demanded. "Or I will use my eyes on you" He said by activating his sharingan in front of her eyes 'You know you can't lie' he almost smirked at the thought.

When he held her painfully for a moment too long, a soft sound of distress was emitted from her throat. He eyed her.

She was fucked. Just how did it turn out like this? If he will suspect her of lying he will use his eyes on her and go through all of her memories. The thought of it disturbed Sakura to no end.

She knew she won't be able to run away and if she did it would only cause more problems for her.

"I'll tell you." She said while glaring at him, she didin't care if he had his sharingan activated. "But first let go of me." The pinkette told him by eyeing his grip on her upper arm.

"Alright." He said letting her go of his grip, yet his eyes were completely focused on her face, his sharingan still on full display.

He couldn't trust her completely so within a matter of seconds she was pressed to the trunk of a tree. He was hovering over her still looking her straight in the eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but gasp at the rough feeling behind her back as she hit the tree trunk. She eyed the curly haired man who was gazing at her intensely.

"To sum it up, a voice in my dream told me that my clan has a long forgotten kekkei genkai and I'm the only person who is able to unlock it." She said while giving him one last look in the eyes. "Although, the voice also said that in order for me to achieve it I have to unlock it by experiencing certain…feelings." Sakura was now looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing out there. "I knew that Uchiha could unlock their clan dojutsu by experiencing certain emotions, so I decided that the best way to find out about it more would be by asking Itachi-san." She nervously said.

Shisui's eyes widened, he knew she wasn't lying, he could tell from her facial expressions, they were honest, yet Shisui couldn't believe what he had just heard. It didn't make any sense. His gaze softened.

"Would you mind if I would check your memories of this event?" He wanted to make sure this wasn't just a dream or a genjustu that was cast by someone.

He noticed a slight nod from Sakura and the next thing he saw were her green eyes staring at the depths of his soul. "Okay." Was all that came out of her mouth.

"It might be uncomfortable, but please try to relax Sakura-san." Shisui said, he saw her pull back slightly.

She had promised to allow this and yet she felt scared that he wouldn't believe her. Sakura's eyes saw the spinning of the Sharingan before passing out. Shisui took a step closer and placed one hand behind her neck and the other securely on her waist. He did not have to do this, he could have easily caught her in his jutsu from across the field, but he felt that if he had some sort of physical contact with her, he could render her completely immobile and subdue her if necessary.

Time stood still as Shisui cast his genjutsu and he tightened his hold on her body. The darkness that surrounded him lead towards a bright light as he felt the pull of her inner mind.

Her inner mind fought off the genjustsu at first, but then felt the power of Shisui's mind control. He wanted to see what her subconscious thoughts were, there was little people could hide in their subconscious. He pressed on and began breaking down the walls that her mind had set up around itself. It's not like she was overtly resisting. The human mind was something that created protections from certain people/trauma/events that could cripple it's very being. He knew this well , yet, he didn't want to force himself on her. It was not in his character to treat someone that was not an overt enemy as such, so, he patiently took his time working within her mind to unlock her subconscious.

"Look through yesterday's memories, you can scan today's ones as well just to be sure." A soft voice reached his ears, her inner mind was helping him.

Without a second thought Shisui did as he was told.

All light that was around him vanished in bliss of a second and the next thing he saw was darkness. He was surrounded by darkness. He saw Sakura's body on the ground she was looking around clearly confused about whatever that was happening and that's when he heard a voice approaching her.

After that everything went fast, he heard the voice, he heard her screaming and then he saw a bundle of black hands coming out of nowhere and reaching out for her. One of the hands touched her forehead and the next thing he heard were her painful screams.

The next thing he saw was her form near the mirror inspecting the newly found thing on her forehead. He let out an inaudible gasp when he saw a diamond shape triangle on her forehead, although it wasn't really noticeable, it was still there nonetheless. After that he saw Sakura dropping on the floor and losing her consciousness completely.

He played all of her memories for the past 24 hours up until now and after deciding that she really didn't mean any harm he decided that it was more than enough information for him.

He still held the back of her neck and his arm was still around her waist when both of them returned to reality.

She was staring at him with her big green eyes and he couldn't help but stare back. He wasn't sure what to do, but in some way he wanted to help her. He didn't notice his hand moving from her neck to her face, he gently touched her forehead moving Sakura's bangs away to get a clear view at the triangle on her forehead.

"So in order to unlock it fully you have to experience certain feelings right?" Shisui said while still staring right into her eyes. "Unfortunately, yes." Sakura said while biting her lip nervously, she felt a blush creep into her cheeks when he softly moved her bangs, she still felt his other hand resting on her waist and it only sent shivers down her spine.

"What kind of feelings do you have to experience?" He asked while raising a brow, he knew exactly what kind of emotions she had to experience, but he wanted to tease her nonetheless.

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed a bit more. "I think I can choose…" She said while looking down again, she couldn't face him it was just too embarrassing. "It's either lust, desire or…love." She softly said her voice was low at the last word.

"So you can experience only one of them.." Shisui said thoughtfully. "Alright, I'll help you with that." He said while smirking, his hand softly reached her face. He lightly brushed through her jawline and settled his hand under her chin keeping his thumb on top of it.

"W-what?" Sakura said clearly confused. "I said I'll help you with that, you won't find anyone better than me, believe me darling." He said while taking advantage of her vulnerability, he lifted her chin up and her eyes met his once again. "I'll gift you with the feeling of lust and desire, but don't try to get in love with me princess." He was smirking, black eyes gazed into hers and she couldn't help but open her mouth slightly at the words coming out of his mouth.

"I won't fall in love with you!" Sakura was furious, just who the hell he thinks he is?! Those damn arrogant Uchiha bastards were honestly trying to corrupt her damn existence.

"I hope so." He said while letting out a chuckle. "So, what do you say, will you accept my help offer?" He looked at her even more intensely.

Sakura sure had heard about the famous Shisui of the body flicker, he was a womanizer and women in Konoha were honestly just drooling over him. Although Sakura has never seen him up close, she could now understand why is that so. Goddamn Uchiha genes were ruining it for her, but she won't find anything better than him. She wouldn't have to be attached to him, it would be easy, he would just help her and that's it. He was hella attractive and Sakura would be lying if she would try to deny it, it would be only the physical contact that they would share and that would be more than enough.

"Thank you Shisui-san." She said while looking into his black eyes, she noticed how long his eyelashes were and how defined his eyes are. She blushed even more when he started to analyse his face. She was thankful that she was in the forest and it was a late evening already. If he saw how many times she blushed he would probably think she was ill.

"I want to try something." He said rather serious and Sakura couldn't help but only agree with his words instantly. "Alright." She said without thinking twice.

The next thing she felt were his lips on her neck.


	4. Chapter 4 - Promises

Stains on a name

Chapter 4 – Promises

"Thank you Shisui-san." She said while looking into his black eyes, she noticed how long his eyelashes were and how defined his eyes are. She blushed even more when she started to analyse his face. She was thankful that she was in the forest and it was a late evening already. If he saw how many times she blushed he would probably think she was ill.

"I want to try something." He said rather serious and Sakura couldn't help but only agree with his words instantly. "Alright." She said without thinking twice.

The next thing she felt were his lips on her neck.

Pinkette's mouth pouted slightly in surprise, but she remained still for the curly haired man. She felt his lips moving drastically, yet gently against her own skin and Sakura felt herself almost wanting to let out a soft gasp.

Sakura knew that Shisui Uchiha was well known for being a lady's man, but to feel that first hand was something she never thought she would experience. The pinkette wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel in all honesty.

Shisui left Sakura's neck for a second to take a look at the flushed woman's face. She had her eyes closed, taking in deep breaths he also noticed small puffs of heated air escaping her full lips. He took a deep breath and released all of the hot air from his lips directly on her neck, he eyed the small goose bumps that appeared on her neck and soon saw them spreading throughout her left hand. He effortlessly gripped her waist with one hand also touching one part of her long ponytail that was lying on her back. Not even a second later Shisui forced his strong muscular body onto her small feminine one making them closer than ever before.

His other hand moved to delicately cup her face and soon it found its way towards her forehead. He softly brushed the bangs that were lying on her forehead to the side revealing the diamond shaped seal again.

Shisui felt her whimpering in his hold and all he could do was whisper into her ear.

"Sakura…" He said taking another breath, hot breath was escaping his lips once again. "Stay still, I need you to be calm for me, okay?" He whispered more words into her earlobe. She didn't answer just stood still for him again.

Slowly, with precise perfection his lips went back to her neck, this time he also used his tongue letting it slide through her skin while leaving wet patches alongside. The older Uchiha had one of his eyes opened letting his sharingan wander through her face while still focusing on the seal she had.

Her body was numbed entirely—fuzzy and vibrating with shock. She stood still, afraid to move away from the moment. She couldn't lie, this felt good, too good to be true. Sakura was glad he was holding her, because her body would have found its way onto the ground without a problem.

Sakura knew she would never share any type of intimacy with just anyone, although she didn't know Shisui well, she knew for sure that he was trying to help her…in some kind of way. `This was acceptable`, that was the only thing pinkette could tell herself without being too embarrassed. Overall, she caused this situation herself, so she couldn't blame anyone else really.

She felt his lips intensify on her neck, rose haired girl felt his tongue on her neck and the way he used his teeth to nib the delicate skin.

It was all it took for her to finally let go of that soft moan that she was suppressing deep in her throat. She felt her forehead twitch and her bright eyes opened instantly only to meet the dark starry sky that trees in the forest were hugging so comfortably.

Shisui's sharingan noticed the small glow appear on her forehead and fade away within a second after his lips left her neck for the second time. He couldn't help but act surprised, everything that happened was in fact true as well as the theory he had in his head.

He was still holding her closely when he completely left her neck, his sharingan in the right eye slowly faded away leaving only black in its place.

There was a pause, a moment where their bodies remained close. Both were unwilling to step away from each other. Their bodies were not ready to feel the cold of the night without the heat of the other.

Suddenly aware of himself, Shisui pulled away ever so slightly from her.

"As I thought, your seal in fact can be stimulated by the feelings of pleasure." The curly haired Uchiha said. "I saw the seal on your forehead glow for a moment, but it stopped the moment I pulled back." The only thing pinkette saw was the curiosity that was playing in his black eyes mischievously. She was so embarrassed by everything that happened in the past couple of moments, yet she tried to brush it off as if nothing happened.

"So it is true then…" She said looking away. Her clans dojutsu was just too embarrassing to be even considered in a serious way, who in the world thought of this?

"Are you sure you want to help me?" she asked him suddenly. There was a loaded intensity to the question, but she wasn't certain if it was alright to ask him for something like that after all. Although, Sakura knew that she embarrassed herself way too much as it is now, so probably asking him straight away won't change much of a thing.

Shisui took a deep breath, his eyes shifted to her face. He noticed the battle she was having inside of her and part of him understood her in some kind of way.

"I told you my intentions already, I'm not repeating myself for the second time." He said confidently. Yet, after a couple of moments he placed one of his hands on top of her shoulder as if trying to comfort the rosette woman. "Unless you don't want me to, of course." Shisui said while staring intensely at her.

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip instinctively and forced her green orbs to face his black ones. "No, it's just that…" The pinkette couldn't help but look down again. She felt more heat rush into her cheeks. "Do you really want to be tied with someone like me in this kind of way?" After asking something like that Sakura felt as if she lost all of her confidence in one sweep.

Shisui couldn't help but frown at the question pinkette has given him.

"It's my fault as well, I tend to stick my nose into other people business way too much." He said honestly, Shisui really didn't have a good reason why he wanted to help her, but something just kept pulling him to her and besides, he would feel bad knowing something like this and not helping the girl. "Besides, no one would ever suspect the both of us sharing something like that. Your secret would be safe, I can guarantee you that Sakura-san." He said while scratching the back of his head unconsciously, he somewhat started to feel a bit uncomfortable as well.

Sakura couldn't understand why he wanted to help her, but what she knew for sure is that she needed all the help she could get from the older Uchiha, she also knew that her options were limited and Shisui Uchiha was probably the best choice she could have ever gotten given her situation right now. The pinkette couldn't complain, really.

The pink haired girl suddenly bowed in front of Shisui.

"I won't be able to ever repay you Shisui-san." She said in a rushed tone. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it Sakura-san, you might be able to do it sometime in the future." He said while smirking, `This is going to be fun` that was the only thought that crossed his head.

Sakura looked up in confusion trying to understand the meaning behind Shisui's words.

"What do you mean Shisui-san?" She asked clearly not having an idea about whatever that is going on.

"Oh, you will find out sometime in the future Sakura-san, don't think too much of it." He said while giving her a soft smile.

Sakura still felt a little bit confused but decided to leave everything as it is now, Shisui doesn't seem like a person that would answer her questions directly, that she knows for sure now.

"Anyways Sakura-san I think we should be able to take care of your problem today. " He said directly. Not a second later Shisui met her gaze with a solid stare. Any warm, light feelings they shared just a moment ago were put on hold.

"What do you mean by that Shisui-san?" Her eyebrows immediately shot up.

"From the observations I made earlier I would say that in order for you to activate your seal you have to go for the ultimate. Pleasurable emotions seem stimulate the seal, so it would be smart to assume that the only solution is having sex with someone… probably." He said, no shame whatsoever could be felt in his words.

Sakura's mouth flew open at the words that just came out of the Uchiha's mouth. Frustrated, she let out a growl and stomped her foot.

"How can you say something like that so easily?" Her face continued to flush in an erratic medley of confusion, embarrassment, and rage.

"It would only make sense, your emotions seem to stimulate the seal, so it would be logical to assume that reaching the peak of pleasure would awaken that thing on your forehead, pinky." Shisui said like it was the most simple thing in the world, clearly mocking the pinkette. How come she was so bothered by something like that? It was a natural thing after all .

Now, she just really, really, really wanted to hit something. Her hand curled into a fist. Shannaro, she was not about to have sex with someone! For fucks sake she was still a virgin, she wanted to do it with someone suitable for her at the right time, not during the night somewhere in the training grounds! She can't just do it in order to awaken that goddamn dojutsu!

Shisui could see different emotions playing like a violin on her face, on one part it was entertaining for the Uchiha, but the other part of him felt uncomfortable by the amount of rage she was giving off.

Their eyes met, and for the briefest of moments, she saw his face soften a little.

"Explain yourself then, why can't you do this?" he demanded intently. "I'm not suitable enough for something like that?" he said in a darker tone.

"I shouldn't have to! You don't understand anything anyway!" she argued. "It's not that you are not suitable for that Shisui-san! It's just that.." She greeted her teeth. "I never did anything like that with someone else before." She almost pouted while letting out the last couple of words from her lips.

He analyzed her with a glare, but his thoughts began to betray him as they ran wickedly through his mind. He found himself attracted to how redness glowed across her cheeks. How she huffed in a barely controlled anger and stomped her foot. How passionately her eyes burned into him. And somewhat, Shisui couldn't help but admire her honesty, although it shocked him that someone like her wasn't experienced in that kind of way.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, I didn't mean to be rude or hurt you in any kind of way." His honest tone broke through the rage she was still giving off.

"It's alright Shisui-san, I didn't think that you are judging me or anything like that, I would be surprised myself as well if I were you." She said while letting out a deep breath that was stuck in her throat for quite a while.

"I just don't have time… for that kind of things." She said while blushing for the hundredth time today. "I will totally understand if you will decide not to help me right now." She said, her tone was sulking already.

Shisui was lost in his thoughts and his gaze suddenly intensified.

"We can take things slow then."

Sakura's mouth formed a soft 'o' at the words that just came out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"Are you sure Shisui-san? I don't want you to feel troubled or anything like that." Sakura said honestly.

"Sakura-san, you are overthinking things loosen up a little bit." Shisui said while almost rolling his eyes. "It's not like I don't like the idea of doing something with you." The older Uchiha said while giving one of his signature smirks to the pinkette. Although it seemed that Shisui tried to lighten up the mood it didn't seem to work on the pink haired woman. Both of them could still feel the tension that was building up around them.

Sakura wasn't sure if she should have felt flattered by the words Shisui had just said or just take them as a joke. She was having an inner battle again trying to decide. After a couple of moments pinkette came to a conclusion that this was just absolutely useless and that she probably should overthink things a bit less. If she wants to unlock that goddamn dojutsu she has to do it, she is not doing this only for herself, she is doing it for her clan as well and that was all that mattered. Her clan might be in danger and she has to do something about it.

"I think it would be better if you would just call me Sakura then, Shisui-san." Sakura said while looking at the handsome Uchiha. She wanted to feel somewhat more comfortable with him if she was about to share something so delicate…and intimate with him. The other reason was that pinkette didn't really like the 'san' suffix that was added to her name, for some reason it was bothering her deeply.

Shisui felt as if he was slightly upset at the use of the 'san' in his name just after she told him herself to just call her Sakura without any honorifics, so he said, "Sakura… "He tested the way her name came out of his mouth and pinkette felt herself shiver, "let's not joke around anymore then… I want you to call me by my name without the use of any honorifics as well then."

Slowly and unsure she said, "Shisui…" "Again…" He commanded unsure of why he did that. Yet his eyes were willing her to do as he wished. "Shisui…" she repeated, voice a bit shaky. His voice dropped as he came in a bit closer to the side of her face almost to the edge of her ear, his husky voice laced with want commanded her once more, "Again…" The curly haired Uchiha suddenly felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach grew into a heat. Sparks of something ignited themselves in his groin and he hardly understood how this situation accrued in the first place, not that he was complaining though. Her voice came out almost breathless as she whispered "Shisui…" She could almost feel the smirk on his face as he hovered over her jawline. He muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Good job Sa-ku-ra." His lips were almost touching her earlobe.

Such an alluring kunoichi was just saying his name and he already found himself hard just from hearing the way his name rolled out of her lips. He considered the consequences of pulling her onto his lap right now.

But instead he moved from her earlobe and began to watch her intently.

It seemed that for a second her face remained completely still and controlled. Too much so, a heated blush had crept across her cheeks, telling him that she was also aware of the intimacy of their position. She'd tucked her bottom lip under her teeth in an attempt to comfort herself.

His gaze was so deep and enchanting that she blurted out the first thing that she thought of, "I have never had any experience with… well, any of this. I don't know what to do, or what to think."

Shisui couldn't help but feel excited, she was so innocent in so many ways and somewhat that turned him on even more, he was glad that she couldn't notice the bulge that was hiding in his pants and he could only thank the darkness that was surrounding the both of them.

His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, "Then I'll teach you."


	5. Chapter 5

Stains on a name

Chapter 5 - Forest for us two

His gaze was so deep and enchanting that she blurted out the first thing that she thought of, "I have never had any experience with… well, any of this. I don't know what to do, or what to think."

Shisui couldn't help but feel excited, she was so innocent in so many ways and somewhat that turned him on even more, he was glad that she couldn't notice the bulge that was hiding in his pants and he could only thank the darkness that was surrounding the both of them.

His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, "Then I'll teach you."  
\--------------------------------------------

It has been a few days since Sakura has seen Shisui and she couldn't help but feel anxious. What if he decided not to help her? Similar questions were running through her head. She didn't like the way she was feeling, she knew shouldn't depend on others, yet she was hoping for something.

And although she tried not to overthink the whole situation, even during the busiest days at the hospital she found herself thinking about what happened between her and the curly haired Uchiha. She even found herself daydreaming and she hated it. It wasn't like her to act this way, yet here she was thinking about another Uchiha once again.

She sighed. She probably wouldn't overthink everything as much if he wouldn't have said that he would contact her in a couple of days. Frustration took over her again and she decided that letting it all go would be perfect right now.

The pink haired woman felt a bit tired after her shift in the hospital, so instead of going straight home she took another route that was leading to the training grounds. Sakura decided that it would be best if she stuck to the thick forests surrounding Konoha—the kind that were used for extremely difficult training. She never saw a soul there during this time of the day, nor did she want to.

So, when she heard the soft thunk of a kunai hitting a tree, she stopped immediately. Her head tilted, as she listened intently for the sound.

She heard another thunk.

She eased slowly in the direction of the sound. She knew it came from a clearing beside the river that was also a part of this forest. So she moved silently, not wishing to alert whoever it was to her presence. She knew she wouldn't want the attention of the person, but she did want to know who else could possibly be training so late into the night.

In fact, it barely even counted as night anymore. It was three in the morning. In a few hours, the sun would rise. It didn't make sense to train at a time like this, shit she was crazy herself but to find another person at a time like this?

She came slowly upon the clearing. Her eyes landed on a sight she did not expect to find.

Shisui sat, his legs crossed, beneath a thick tree. As the leaves fell to earth, he'd throw a kunai at them. The kunai would pierce the leaf and pin it to the trunk of a nearby tree. Clearly, this was an exercise in aim.

She also noticed that his frame was covered in a light sheen of sweat, which indicated that this was a cool-down exercise for him.

She couldnt help but smile a little bit, wasn't it the exercise she came up with? She was sitting in the same position piercing blossoms that were falling from a nearby tree just a couple of days ago when he found her. She did that in order to relax her mind and body and what she didn't think was to find Uchiha Shisui sitting beneath a tree throwing kunai's at leaves a couple of days later.

And then it hit her. A couple of days later... He didn't contact her, but yet he was here in the middle of the night training.

A smile dissapeared from her face and she felt a rush of dissapoinment, he said he would contact her and yet he didn't. Sakura realized that it was 3 in the morning which meant another day and everything that happened was already 4 days ago.

She just couldn't understand what happened, was she so useless that he actually changed his mind? Was it because she was inexperienced? All of the questions she had in her mind later that day came back into her head again.

Sakura felt dissapointed...and sad for some reason that was unknown to her. She didn't know why she cared so much and it didn't help, that her situation was just getting worse.

"Why?" She asked while taking small steps to reach his figure. She didn't mean to show her presence to him in the first place, yet she dared to ask him a question. What a foolish woman she was.

He heard a soft voice just after his last kunai hit the tree trunk piercing another leaf to the tree.

He barely moved his head to the direction of the voice, but once his eyes acknowledged the woman who was standing near him in the middle of the night he couldn't help but feel surprised. His eyes widened at the scenery that was playing infront of him.

His eyes pierced through her figure. She was standing near him, her figure was showered in the moonlight which enhanced her pale pearl skin even more. The wind was blowing through her long messy ponytail moving the loose strands around her face delicately.

He assumed that she probably finished her shift in the hospital not so long ago as she was still wearing her polycotton lab coat. And although he wouldn't admit it to himself, the lab coat she had on was hugging her figure nicely.

And even though he wanted to look at her for a little bit more he decided to move his head to another direction, he had a question to answer after all.

"I would have reached out for you today." He said truthfully, Shisui had no reason to lie, it was just that he was rather busy lately.

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to help." She said while looking at the moonlight, her hands were crossed on her chest indicating that she was clearly annoyed. "I would've understood if you said no." She said without hesitating.

"I have no reason to lie, Sakura." He said while looking into the dark sky. "I had no time to contact you."

Sakura was getting even more annoyed, how dare he lie to her? Did he really think that she was dumb?

"Yet you are here, training in the middle of the night, it doesn't look to me that you had no time." She said as if trying to sting him in some kind of way. What she was trying to prove anyways? She was just embarrassing herself in front of him once again. It wasn't like she couldn't find anyone else, right?

Shisui took a deep breath and released an inaudible sigh.

"I was...on a mission." He said not giving a glance to the pinkette.

Sakura's mouth formed an "o" when she heard him mentioning the mission. She took a look at the man that was sitting nearby trying to find some kind of evidence. Up close she noticed the torn pieces of clothing that were hanging from his shirt and pants along with a few scratches. She blinked twice after she noticed the anbu mask lying near his legs and her eyes widened.

She bit her lip, she knew anbu was a really secret organisation and there was a reason as to why anbu members wore masks – they had to be anonymous, only Hokage and people that were higher in position were given such information. No one knew who was behind the mask, nor did they ask.

Anbu couldn't tell anyone about their missions, only Hokage knew who was assigned to what mission and when.

She couldn't face him right now, she embarrassed herself in front of him once again. He probably thinks of her as a fool.

"I'm sorry…" The pinkette said while still biting her lip. "I won't assume things like that next time... of course if there will be one." She said while trying to hide her face in the darkness.

His black eyes shifted to her once again, he couldn't help but smile a little bit, it was rather cute to him how she was trying to hide her embarrassment between the layers of her hair and the darkness that was surrounding the both of them. It felt quite weird to him how they would always meet at times like this and he was already trying to think of a way to meet at a better time of the day.

"You are overthinking things too much Sakura, I told you that already." He said effortlessly.

Sakura didn't have an answer for him so she decided it would be better to stay quiet. After a few minutes of silence she took a seat on the ground next to him, her face was still hidden in the layers of pink strands she had on her head.

"So what are you doing here anyways, want another lesson, eh?" Shisui said after another couple of minutes that passed in silence. The guy was just trying to lighten up the mood and he was confused as he couldn't see her reaction. And although he knew the answer to his question already after seeing her in the lab coat, he still decided to ask her.

Sakura blushed at the words that came out of the curly haired man's lips. She tried to ignore the other part of the sentence by answering only the first part of it.

"I just finished my shift at the hospital not so long ago, but I wasn't really that tired so I decided to train a little bit before going home." She said, she couldn't face him…still.

"And just when I thought that Sakura-chan would be willing to come for another lesson." Shisui said while looking at the pink haired female, not to mention that he was pouting.

"I didn't have anything like that in my mind! " Sakura said in a rushed tone.

She was blushing mad, and honestly it was all she did when she met Shisui one way or another he was making her embarrassed. It was driving her mad!

She heard him chuckle and felt herself relax a little bit, she looked up at the sky and leaned towards the tree trunk.

Unconsciously she leaned a bit closer to Shisui and inhaled the musk of his cologne, his sweat and the scent of bonfire that were mixed together and the pinkette found it so pleasant that she couldn't understand it until it consumed all of her senses. For that she could tell - that was clearly Shisui Uchiha; a man with a thick, alluring smell that would turn the woman's head for miles.

Shisui felt the pink haired woman lean closer to him and for some reason he didn't mind it. The way the both of them were at the moment made him feel somewhat comfortable. He relaxed without even noticing it.

"Say, Shisui why are you here at a time like this? Why you didn't go home straight away after a mission?" She said while still looking deeply into the night sky.

His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, "I didn't want to, there is no one waiting for me there anyways." He said while staring at the sky as well, the black eyes of his seemed to consume the dark sky along with the stars he was staring at.

Sakura felt as if she asked something wrong again, the sadness that was laced under his tone was almost unnoticeable, yet she noticed it.

At this point she was lost, she couldn't come up with an answer once again.

So the both of them were just sitting together covered in the darkness watching the starred sky without any words.

Shisui was the first one to shift his gaze away from the dark sky. Instead he looked at her. She was leaning onto the tree, sitting so close to him he could almost feel the body heat of hers. Her long pink hair were almost loose now, the hair tie in her hair was holding for its dear life. It looked messy, he assumed that it was probably due to long hours she spent in the laboratory or the wind that was blowing through it effortlessly. Yet it made her look beautiful, she looked so simple yet there was something about her that catched his eye. He looked into her eyes and he could have sworn to god he could see the dark sky reflecting in them. He even found himself amazed for a moment. She reminded him of a goddess with her long unusually pink strands, green eyes that were so green it made him think of a spring and pearl pale skin. He would have never called woman a goddess but at this moment she looked like one.

"I don't feel like going home as well." She said while closing her eyes, she leaned into the tree more comfortably.

Shisui smiled, and leaned into the tree as well. He felt as if she was trying to comfort him in some kind of way and he didn't have energy to argue with her. So just for today he would let her stay. His eyes closed as well facing the sky for the last time.

\--------------------------------------------  
After about an hour or so Shisui knew he couldn't fall asleep, and he knew for sure she as awake as well, he could feel her shifting every couple of minutes.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked quietly.

"I don't feel comfortable." She chuckled.

"I can make you comfortable if you want." He said teasingly.

He could swear to god he felt her blush and he almost smirked.

"I-I'm alright." She said while putting her lab coat more tightly around her tiny figure. It finally made sense to Shisui that the girl was probably cold. So he reached out. His arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him and Sakura almost felt her heart skip a beat.

He used his other hand to move a single strand of hair that was falling on her face and he pushed it under her ear with his thumb. He leaned closer to her, his voice was low and silkily, his warm breath whispering against her ear "If you are cold you could've said so, Sakura."

She felt a shower of shivers run through her body. She was blushing madly, this goddamn Uchiha!

"I'm fine!" She said while trying to push him away as well with the thoughts that were stuck inside her head. Yet he didn't move a centimetre, he was stuck to her like bee to honey.

After trashing and trying to get away for a few more minutes she sighed while stopping completely.

And to make matters worse, Shisui was still watching her with a slight curl to his mouth and masculine satisfaction glittering in his eyes.

"D-Don't think I'm letting you do this willingly!" She said nervously, obviously aware of her defeat. Yet a part of her was somewhat happy, she felt at ease…and more than anything else she finally felt warm.

"I won't." He said a slight curl never left his mouth.

She felt the heat of his hand - his body threatening to overwhelm her was enough for sensory overload given her bodily state right now. Emerald eyes panned dizzily up to his face, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to register a response that just wouldn't come.

So she closed her eyes, and unconsciously she leaned a bit closer to Shisui as if trying to steal the warmth that was coming from his body. She felt his hand relax and his grip around her became a bit more loose. She smiled at the little victory she just won.

Soon she fell asleep and he was the only one that was left awake. He looked at the moon and then at the woman that was lying on his shoulder. He picked up and touched a strand of pale pink hair that was hugging her like a blanket and found his fingers almost twitching at how soft the pinkettes hair were. He almost wanted to run his hand through it but decided to act against it.

Unconsciously he brought her even closer to him and finally decided to sleep a little bit as well. It was 5am in the morning and he couldn't be bothered to move anymore, he felt tired.

"Just one time…" he whispered more than anything to himself before falling asleep as well.

That night the both of them fell asleep while sharing the body heat of each other's.


	6. Chapter 6 – A perfect illusion created for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains smut.
> 
> p.s please check the authors note box at the end of the chapter

Stains on a name

Chapter 6 – A perfect illusion created for you

Warning this chapter contains smut.

p.s please check the authors note box at the end of the chapter

Unconsciously he brought her even closer to him and finally decided to sleep a little bit as well. It was 5am in the morning and he couldn't be bothered to move anymore, he felt tired.

"Just one time…" he whispered more than anything to himself before falling asleep as well.

That night the both of them fell asleep while sharing the body heat of each other's.

The next morning the first one to wake up was Sakura. The pinkette instantly found herself trying to rub the sleep off her eyes. After finally having a chance to observe her surroundings in the harsh morning sunlight she almost freaked out for a second.

She found herself in the forest and if it wasn't for the events that happened last night she could swear to god she would think that someone had actually tried to abduct her.

The next thing she noticed was something heavy on her lap. Her eyes slowly inspected whoever that was causing the heaviness on her legs and she almost choked when she saw Shisui Uchiha helplessly lying down on her lap.

And not only did she found herself inspect Shisui Uchiha with her eyes open while he was still sleeping, but she also found herself tempted to touch his hair. Black curly locks were framing his handsome face in a messy way, and the temptation she had was even worse, she couldn't help but stare at his dark mane that wwas splayed down messily all over his forehead making him even more attractive.

The pink haired female found herself biting her bottom lip unconsciously. And without a second thought her actions proved to be faster than her own head. She carefully threaded her fingers through his curly black locks in a really gentle way, whilst feeling the texture of his hair and to her surprise she found out that Shisui Uchiha had the softest hair she's ever touched in her entire life. Not even Ino could compare!

It was just a moment later when she tugged his curls more firmly yet, still as gently, and to her surprise she found herself drawing a low growl from the man beneath her.

The sound that came from the older Uchiha startled her. It made her freeze in both shock, embarrassment and worse…arousal in some kind of way... The low growl she drew from him was probably the sexiest thing she ever heard in her life and the pinkette found herself thinking about a way letting her hear this sound all over again. It was so thick and husky at the same time that she could have sworn it was laced with the promise of sex. Wait. Since when did she start having thoughts like this?

Another moment passed and the temptation that was building within her took over. She felt as if there was no way back as she already touched his hair before, so surprisingly she did it again. This time she grabbed his curls with more force and even pulled a little bit and she almost gasped when it caused another growl from the older Uchiha.

It was just a sound that came out from a man's mouth and pinkette felt as if it was too much for her already. Sakura, who had never had the time nor any real interest to pleasure herself behind closed doors, was getting all bothered by a guy sleeping in her lap. Work has been the centre point of her life and the only real time she had was spared for eating, drinking, training and sometimes socialising.

Next thing she knew her hand was travelling from his dark locks to his face feeling the texture of his skin. Just as his hair it was soft and very nice to the touch. Sakura wasn't sure what she was doing it was if something has attracted her to him at this moment and all she could do was just flow with the moment.

She was slowly tracing her fingertips along his jawline moving forward until she reached his lips. Soft plump lips were slightly open breathing the air out. Sakura felt her cheekbones tinting red when she remembered how his lips were ever so slightly touching her skin.

She was so lost in the train of thoughts she had that she didn't even notice her own fingertips moving to touch his lips, instead something stopped her mid-air while doing so.

Her eyes widened when she saw Shisui's hand wrapped along her wrist. His dark obsidian orbs were half open but he was intensely staring at her.

If Sakura had not been intently staring back into his obsidian orbs, there was no doubt that she would have missed the slight, almost imperceptible narrowing of his eyes. She would eventually learn that it meant she was in trouble. For now, she was ignorant and oblivious until he spoke.

"We haven't even started our lessons yet Sakura." A slight smirk quirked at his mouth.

"S-Shisui it's not what you think!" Sakura felt as if she couldn't come up with a logical answer and she sensed that Shisui was able to spot her struggling with an appropriate response as well.

He released the grip he had on her fragile wrist and looked into her emerald orbs again. He noticed a small change in her skin colour around the cheekbone area and it took him everything not to smirk again, instead he took one of the loose hair strands that were hanging messily around her face and pushed it under her ear.

Not a second later he used his palm and with one swift motion pulled her face close to his. He could read the confusion written all over her face and the way her cheeks changed into a bright red. She was surely entertaining him.

"Ehh?" She squeaked at the sudden movement, confusion was clearly visible on her face. Their faces were so close to each other she felt her blush deepen even more. It was too early in the morning for something like this!

Suddenly he flicked out his tongue and swiped it across her lips in one swift motion. All she felt was a bliss of electricity that ran through her body.

Sakura was unaware of everything that happened in that one split second, but once her brain registered the actions that the older Uchiha used against her she was as red as a tomato could be. And as much as Sakura would have liked to control the amount of blood rushing to her cheeks, there was not much she could do.

Shisui's smooth timbre was a sensual caress, his breath blowing hot against her damp pouty lips. "I think that's a nice introduction to our lesson, don't you think so Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura's heart thundered, so loud that was she was positive he could hear it trying to beat out of her chest, both at his words and by how close to her he actually was.

Yet again, unaware of her actions she flicked her own tongue and licked her lips due to nervousness she had within her. Not a moment later she understood that not only did she just lick her lips but she also tasted Shisui. Next thing she felt was an unusual feeling of heat that was pooling in her abdomen and an uncomfortable, irrepressible urge was growing between her thighs. The seal on her forehead was glowing.

Pushing her thoughts aside she asked "What do you mean by an introduction?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and Shisui couldn't help but find it hilarious because he couldn't figure out if she was mad or still embarrassed her face was so red it could have meant both things at the same time.

He pushed himself up from her lap leaving her in a frozen position, yet her emerald eyes were following his body movements. Still she was too slow, way too slow.

She found herself pinned to the forest green bed. Shisui was on top of her red eyes staring into the green ones. The pinkette was sprawled on the morning green grass, her lab coat was no longer hiding her small petite body unlike the night before, instead it was fanned out alongside with her long pink tresses. The cotton white lab coat that was messily fanned out around herand only seemed to enhance her pink tresses making them look more vibrant. It reminded him of the pink dangos he liked so much and his gaze softened. His eyes shifted to the clothing that became visible to him unlike last night. Black tight shorts were hugging her creamy thighs that were now exposed to his view and her upper part of the body was dressed in a loose red shirt.

Next his eyes moved to meet hers and he noticed the triangle on her forehead, this time she didn't have her hair hiding it so he didn't have any trouble searching for it. It was glowing a soft purple colour and he took it as a sign to test their limits.

Shisui leaned down, his fingers creating a fiery path over the line of her collar bone. He leaned towards her ear.

"Shall we start our lesson?" breath ghosted against her ear as he guided his hand through her curves only to stop on her hip. Goosebumps decorated her body instantly.

Shisui was pinning her to the grass with his superior weight, heat was pooling in her abdomen again making her unconsciously squirm beneath him, Sakura rubbed her legs together, as if trying to stop the reaction she had towards him. If anything, the movement seemed to draw his attention and he shifted, deliberately forcing a hard thigh between her legs.

Sakura gasped as if reaching for the air that felt so thick and hot that she wasn't able to consume it into her lungs. Her brain couldn't function properly and she could only wonder how did this situation occur in the first place.

"You are really responsive, Sakura." Shisui confessed into her ear, and she found herself wanting to release a moan that was stuck deeply in her throat.

Every movement of his taut, muscular body was a mirror to his personality; thorough and unyielding yet strangely gentle. Satin-soft lips started a warming trail from her ear to the column of her throat, fixating over the very prominent pulse. Sakura twisted in attempt to escape as wet warmth settled over her skin, Shisui's tongue laving at her neck whilst his teeth nibbled her soft skin. All that resulted in was wedging herself into the thigh creating a steady rhythm against her sex. "A sensitive one as well, hmm?" Shisui said while releasing a low chuckle into her neck. Sakura couldn't help but feel that somehow his eyes became darkly sinister.

Long, slender fingers left her hip and now traced around the material that was preserving her modesty, grazing against the inside of her thigh whilst his other hand crept up from her waist to press against her right breast, the pads of his fingers brushing against her already hardened nipple over the silky red fabric of her loose shirt. Shisui smirked, he didn't expect her to not wear a bra and in reality it turned out to be a very pleasurable surprise. He even found himself turned on by the fact that she was bra-less. Sakura didn't dare to voice a protest, instead she moaned ever so slightly, it was as if she was trying to distract her thoughts with everything that was going on, she knew that they were far too gone to go back now.

"S-Shisui please…." Sakura nearly sobbed, tilting her head so that she could face him properly, having no idea exactly what it was she was asking him for. Was she asking him to stop or was it something else that she dare not acknowledge in her mind let alone out loud.

The pinkette could see the deeply red sharingan from her peripheral, watching her with smug satisfaction, and she could feel the tilt of his lips against her skin. Between the fingers tracing the inside of her thighs through her black skin tight shorts and the hand pawing seductively at her breast, the young woman was finding logical thought to be a fleeting pastime.

Shisui's sharingan became hooded. Despite the angle he was in he still could clearly see Sakura's cheekbones tinted from arousal and embarrassment, her eyes glazed with want and confusion. Soft, inviting lips parted to issue throaty whimpers of frustration. Although his intention had been to punish her for her actions earlier in the morning and give her a good lesson, Shisui couldn't help but want nothing more than to bring the fragile pinkette to orgasm. But it was still way too early for that to happen, and although his cock was twitching with want he couldn't have her yet.

A part of him wanted to devour her and another one was feeling guilt. Just what the fuck he was doing, was it even right? But he couldn't stop himself, not when her body was so responsive, not when she was whimpering in his hold, it was driving him insane and he never felt teased as much as he was now.

His cock was painfully hard and twitching against his tight anbu uniform pants. Never in his life nor dreams did he imagine that a woman could be so fucking sexy in a casual lab coat, loose shirt and skin tight shorts. It was too much for his own wellbeing. All he wanted was to have her with her ass up in the air, down on her knees and he could only imagine the sensations that would overfill his body when he would grab her long tresses roughly with his hand and pull them hard, making her arch her back and ass for him, his cock buried deep inside.

He didn't even think properly, his mind was clouded. And so his lips left her neck and he decided to taste her lips for himself but before that he couldn't help but tease her a little bit more. "Please what, Sakura?" It felt as if his husky voice almost reached her now dry lips, his dark red orbs were staring at her intensely.

Sakura gaped at him for a few moments, finding herself to be hot and bothered, cheeks still burning with embarrassment. She didn't know what she was asking for, but the sparks he ignited within her body were killing her inside out, she wanted something, no she needed something more from him.

She reached out to touch his cheek, her palm was resting on his chiselled jawline. "I need you, Shisui." her skin tingled and her breath escaped her in a soft whimper as her words seemed to contain numerous, sinful promises. Her green emerald eyes were clouded with lust but she was still intensely staring at the curly haired Uchiha. He could have sworn to god he never had his cock twitch so hard in his entire damn life, she was like fire that was starting to spread from the smallest embers it had.

He knew he can't do this yet, he wanted her so hard at this moment, but he knew it would be a mistake that both of them would regret later, it wasn't a suitable time by any means for it and he wouldn't use this chance just because he has it right now.

So instead, he decided to wait. But as for right now, he would make her shut up, he didn't want any more words coming out from her mouth that would make him change his mind. If he would hear her say something like this again right now he would act upon her wishes instantly. At the end of the day he could only wonder what kind of an effect this woman has on him.

"Soon..." He whispered into her lips unsure if she heard him or not, not that he cared anyways. As for now the only thing Uchiha Shisui could do was to only put all of his sinful wishes into one passionate, rough kiss against her soft plump lips.

Sakura gasped at first, lust filled eyes widened but soon another wave of pleasing sensations hit her and she relaxed, letting her lips clash on his just as hard as he did. She was moaning into his mouth deeply letting him swallow all of her soft cries.

Pinkette couldn't help but notice that Shisui was the one dominating the kiss, a moment later she noticed him sliding his tongue into the warmth of her mouth. One of her hands slid into the mane of his wild curly hair. Uchiha caressed her plump, soft lips with his tongue, purring with approval as she whimpered helplessly into the kiss. Every line of her body was beginning to tremble with nervousness and excitement and Shisui found his hands running over her body once again to calm her.

Soon he found himself out of breath and he could only wonder if pinkette felt the same. His lips retreated back from hers and a long string of saliva followed in the middle of their lips. Hot breaths and pants were escaping both of their mouths and he could tell she wanted more by the look she was giving him. He looked at her lips, he noticed how bruised her lips were and a part of him liked the sight of it.

Shisui knew if they were to start this again he wouldn't stop, his cock was twitching painfully and it didn't help that he could feel the wetness soaking through her shorts onto his knee. He almost wanted to grunt at the thought of it but his face was calm.

"Enough for today." He pulled off the best smirk he could, he didn't want to think how creamy her thighs were, he didn't want to think about the way his name came out of her lips and he didn't want to imagine how soft her breasts were. And although his eyes were filled with lust just as much as hers it was not the right time.

He retreated ever so slowly still unsure of his actions, but the guilt had the most of him, so he stood up and gave her a blank look. "I'll see you soon." He said, his sharingan fading into black once again and Sakura noticed that his eyes weren't the only thing that was fading. The man himself faded out of her sight.

Sakura was left all hot and bothered, alone in this big forest without nothing but her own company. She couldn't believe what just happened but the way her chest was raising up and down and the way her body felt she could tell all of this in fact happened. "Shisui of the body flicker, eh?" She laughed to herself softly before standing up on her jelly feet. Sadness lingered under the façade of a soft smile she had on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> Thank you for reading! For those who are craving some Shisui/Sakura artwork I suggest visiting my tumblr @dijayeah same nickname as here! Let me know what you think by leaving a kudos or just a simple comment on my story, thanks!


	7. Broken Silence

Sakura was left all hot and bothered, alone in this big forest without nothing but her own company. She couldn't believe what just happened but the way her chest was raising up and down and the way her body felt she could tell all of this in fact happened. "Shisui of the body flicker, eh?" She laughed to herself softly before standing up on her jelly feet. Sadness lingered under the façade of a soft smile she had on her face.

* * *

Only a few days later, when the heat of the day was just loosening up, she walked out of the hospital at the end of her shift and to her great surprise she spotted familiar figure, propped up against one of the only trees near the hospital. Sakura couldn’t help but feel surprised, ‘What is he doing here?!’ she thought, yet she didn't allow herself to quicken her pace towards the ninja. Shisui lazily straightened himself up at her approach.

He let his eyes quickly run a quick scan through her body noticing a very similar from a few days before. Long white lab coat, loose red t-shirt and instead of the black shorts that she wore last time, he noticed a pleasant change she wore a black tight mini skirt instead. ‘Good choice for today’ he thought.

“What are you doing here?” she asked while looking around, making sure no one is watching them.

“I came to pick you up, ready for another lesson?” Shisui couldn’t help but tease the pink haired medic.

Sakura almost had a nerve to smack him, and her twitching eyebrow was a good sign of that.

“You know, Shisui-san someone could hear us.” She said while giving him the most death-threating glare possible. 

“Oh, Sakura-chan don’t worry, no one would think I’d be trying to de-flower our Hokage’s precious apprentice. You are the strongest kunoichi after Tsunade-sama in our village, no one would think I’d be brave enough to try something on you.” He said waving it off as if it was a joke, a mocking smirk playing on his face.

 

Pinkette was confused, she was torn between being furious and flattered. How one can say something so idiotic just in a few words? She let out a sigh. 

“That’s still not a good enough reason to wait for me outside of the hospital.” she replied, her voice firm, arms crossed over her chest as if to make a point to him.

“Whatever you say, pinky.” he teased, his dark gaze meeting her furious green one. Sakura’s brow twitched again, he really knew how to get on her nerves. 

Shisui lightly brushed past Sakura and heading in the direction that of her apartment.

After a minute or so he turned his head back to face her.  
“Coming?” He asked, one brow raised up as if letting her know he’s indeed questioning her. 

Sakura didn’t answer, but he heard her footsteps becoming closer to his own until they were synchronized completely. A second later the pink haired kunoichi was walking by his side. 

They were casually walking for around 15 minutes and Sakura couldn’t help but feel nervous. None of them were really talking, they were just walking in complete utter silence. The pinkette decided that it would be best to try and cover up her nervousness and silence overall with some pointless chatter.  
She ended up telling him about an experiment on chakra transfer that she was going to perform on a patient in the next couple of days at the hospital. She went into such technical details that she couldn't believe that Uchiha didn't tell her to drop the topic or to just shut up completely, but then again maybe other Uchiha’s were different, Shisui was no Sasuke. 

It almost seemed that he was actually listening to her nonsense and she couldn’t help but give him a small smile in return. Although he didn’t talk back much she was still impressed that he actually had the patience to listen about all of the boring stuff she was bragging about. 

Only a few more minutes passed, and they reached the entrance of her apartment. Her heart fluttered tiny bit faster and pinkette nervously took her keys out of her lab coat’s pocket. Shisui was slightly amused watching her attempting to unlock her apartment’s door whilst noticing the way her delicate hands were slightly shaking. 

After unlocking the door and letting herself and Shisui in, she started feeling even more anxious. There was a silence between them again and she didn’t know what to say. In one word it was getting really awkward, at least for her. 

She closed the door and took a look at the tall dark man that was standing near her.  
“Would you like a drink?” She asked out of nowhere trying to forget the real reason why he was here in the first place. 

“I’m fine.” He said waving off her suggestion , and Sakura almost cursed herself, why out of all things he would decide to decline her offer? Was he trying to make everything even more awkward than it was already? Those damn Uchiha’s were getting on her nerves, that she knew for sure.

“Okay. Would you like to take a seat over there then?” She said motioning her hand to the sofa in the living room. “I will make a drink for myself then.” Shisui could feel her being nervous, but he decided to play along and took a seat on the sofa that was near him. You could tell he was clearly entertained by the whole situation he caused, and he decided that he would actually enjoy himself for a little bit today. Although, if they were to do things like that she shouldn’t feel embarrassed or nervous, it’s not like they were meeting for the first time already. 

A few minutes in silence had passed and Shisui was getting slightly bored, he didn’t come here just to watch pinkette make her tea. 

A brilliant idea was born in his mind and he decided to act on it without thinking twice. The curly haired Uchiha swiftly rose from his seat and body flickered behind Sakura’s back just a moment later. He snaked one of his arms across the thin fabric of the lab coat she had on, deftly pushing it open and moving to the hem of her red shirt, inching it up just so that his warm, hot fingers could press against the satin-soft skin of her waist. Sakura's breath hitched at the light touch, her heart jumping in her ribcage as he traced a path up her side. Shisui’s lips slowly ventured off to the delicate skin below her ear.

“We have more interesting things to do, Sakura.” Shisui murmured in his silky timbre hot breath reached her neck. A sharp inhalation of air was her response to his actions.

Allowing a rare, half-formed smile to grace his mouth, Shisui used his other hand to trace his fingers through her plump rosy lips as he said, "Then let me help you, Sakura." Everything was becoming too much for Sakura to bear and she couldn’t believe herself, within a matter of seconds she was letting Shisui do all of these things to her and she couldn’t even manage a proper response to any of his words. All she could do was give him a shy moan in response. 

Teeth nipped at her skin, soothing it with a stroke of his tongue before a pained gasp could even manage to escape her. Tilting her head unconsciously to provide him more access, Sakura opened her mouth to finally say something cocky to regain some ground in the situation when his lips took advantage of the silent invitation she was giving him. And once again her shy moans, shaky breaths and gasps were swallowed by him and it everything in this world only seemed to turn around against her. Shisui on the other hand felt no shame or regret for his actions this time as he rubbed his leg against her ass, his groin tightening at the shy moan that fell from her lips. 

 

By the moment she was able to figure out what happened she felt as if there was not an inch of her mouth that his tongue did not explore, as if he was going to consume her from the inside out. A thought which brought more traitorous tremors to her sensitive body making her shiver. 

When long fingers traced the contour of her side, Sakura was startled from her pleasure induced haze, but then all of sudden she quieted when all Shisui did was trace the outline of her body from hip to shoulder and back again. A rhythm. Sakura felt as much as she was inexperienced she could still cope with a rhythm. It seemed safe and predictable, to her at least. Two things that the leader of Anbu was not.

Shisui pressed slow, measured kisses against the soft skin of Sakura's mouth, keeping her concentration on one location instead of what his hand was doing. Gradually, inch by inch, the elite shinobi worked his hand down the subtle feminine curves of her flank until he came to the dip of her hip where he stilled once more before running his hand back up to her shoulder. "Are you comfortable?" 

Sakura stilled she couldn't bear it anymore so all she did was shakily raise her arms, wrapping them around his shoulders from the back as if asking for support or some measure of stability due to the sensations threatening to overwhelm her inexperienced body. She was confused trying to understand how the atmosphere between them could change in a matter of seconds and once she registered his question she knew there was no way back this time, she shouldn’t stop herself into giving in to him completely. Something about him just made her realise she had a different side to her, one she would never be able to explore on her own.

Emerald eyes blinked owlishly, for some reason she wished she could see his dark threatening orbs. After another second, she surveyed the position of her body and blushing fiercely she answered.  
"As comfortable as I can get, probably?"

Another half-smile formed on the Uchiha's mouth. "Good." 

There should have been a warning in the question, but Sakura's mind was too far gone already to realise the hidden meaning behind that question. The answer came in the form of strong fingers pushing against her already damp thigh, spreading her right leg out so that it curled around the outside of his thigh. The touch sent jolts of pleasure and desire straight to her groin, along with flittering thoughts of fear. Sakura whimpered only to be gently shushed by Shisui as he stroked the silky skin of her inner thigh.

Sakura must have involuntarily shut her eyes, for the second she felt the alien, terribly warm touch against her sex, and all she could feel was Shisui’s fit body pressed against her own, she was pretty sure he was carefully surveying her reaction. To say it was horrible was an understatement. To say it was what her body so desperately needed was beyond the point of exaggeration. To say that she was enjoying it was something she desperately wished to be a lie. But mental opinions didn't hold much ground at the moment. And so she gave in.

Another hand of his caressed the skin of her back and side, lingering on the dip just above her buttocks and tracing idle patterns. A moment later Shisui used the same hand to gently secure a grip of her jaw and throat as he angled her head back to give him more access to her skin. He slowly inhaled the flowery scent that lingered on her long pink locks, the low messy ponytail she always wore was almost lose now and all he could think is that he didn’t know a woman with pink hair could be so damn sexy and innocent at the same time, what a turn on that was for the leader of Anbu.

 

Ever so slowly, Shisui ran the tip of his finger over the sensitive folds of her sex that were under her already soaked panties, never once taking his eyes from her face, watching every inhale and forced exhale, noticing the way her teeth would sink into her lower lip to try stifle her shy moans. That, he would not tolerate. "Let me hear you, Sakura." He purred in a voice of liquid silk into her ear, her reaction becoming quite obvious by the influx of warmth slicking his fingers further. 

Shaking her head with a shaky whimper, Sakura refused even as her back arched to the point of breaking and she could feel something hard against her back. "I….I don't…"

Intrigued, Shisui decided to spread his hand out, palming her sex and allowing his thumb to search out the hidden bundle of nerves that would render her completely vulnerable against him. The resulting wail that escaped from the pink-haired vixen sent a subtle shiver through the Uchiha, his black eyes locked on her face as the emerald orbs seemed to be glistened with a lust-tinged haze. Another swipe of his thumb against her clitoris summoned another moan of hers, this time it was louder, ringing out in the small clearing of her apartment but for his ears alone.

"What you want me to do, Sakura?” Shisui murmured remembering the last time, when she herself asked him to do something, so he languidly stroked the sensitive flesh between her thighs, lids falling to half-mast as he observed the quivering of her body as a result. 

Of course, Sakura would have no idea what she wanted. It was a question of what she needed. But it was one of his tricky questions. He wanted her to ask for it, to acknowledge that he was the one that could bring pinkette to experience her first orgasm in his hands.

The other hand of his finally left her jaw moving down to cup one of her breasts whilst snaking under her lose shirt, hot long fingers hugged her small breast in the most pleasurable way possible making her gasp softly. All Sakura could feel was her skin tingling from all of the excitement he was practically inhaling into her. 

 

Once again Shisui was surprised to find out that pinkette had no reason to wear a bra underneath her clothing. God knows why it made him so excited, but he couldn’t help but grunt at the feeling of her soft flesh against his skin. She was wet and soft all at the same time and he was the first one to touch her like this, to touch her in places like this. 

He noticed the triangle on her forehead, it was glowing way harder than the last time they had one of their so called ‘lessons’ and he could see it starting to spread out a little bit into what seemed to be like some kind of a seal. 

Sakura's chest heaved against the red material of her shirt, feeling as if everything was spiralling out of her control. The heat was encompassing the entirety of her body, stemming from where Shisui had his skin against hers. And the sensation of his thumb where her own dare not venture was nearly enough to send her eyes rolling back into her head. Shisui noticed that It was both too much and not enough at the same time for the pink-haired woman. Part of her wished he would stop because they were practically strangers and she barely knew anything about him. The other was vehemently protesting against any interference. Warring with two sides of herself, Sakura keened and mewed helplessly as her brain searched for a way to answer his question.

 

"I want…you…to….s-stop…" Sakura whispered through clenched teeth biting her bottom lip once again, irritated and thrilled at the same time feeling that his gentle, slow ministrations did nothing but continue undeterred.

Licking a trail along her neck, the leader of Anbu paused to blow cool air across her skin, eliciting a shiver from the pinkette. "Why?" it was the only word that came out of his lips. If she could’ve seen him she would think he would have had a confused expression on his features.

But then again. Why? Why did she want him to stop? Maybe because it was becoming too much. The pleasure and sensation were reaching a peak she never discovered herself, it was one that had her body tingling and protesting against the hold he had on her. But then again, it might have been too much at to experience at once "I don’t think I..I c-can’t handle this much yet." 

A full-throated laugh escaped Shisui, surprising them both, but Sakura more so as she stared up at him for the first time in a while, brows momentarily rising in confusion until he became very, very assertive. 

“Alright pinky, as much as I’d like to finish up what I started I can’t make you faint from your first orgasm right on the kitchen counter, can I?” He said with a playful grin on his face and Sakura couldn’t help but blush in response. 

“Might as well give you some time to recover.” He purred into her ear one last time and slowly moved his hand out of her panties that were underneath her skirt whilst letting his fingers brush over her one last time. Sakura couldn’t help but gasp slightly at the feeling of his hand slowly removing itself from her. 

Blushing hard, Sakura squirmed finally getting out of his strong hold. “I think it’s a bit too much for one day.” She said, in all honesty she could feel herself being dizzy, a busy shift in the hospital and now this. How does she manage to do this to herself?

“I’ll take my leave then.” He turned around and was already heading out for an exit. Sakura felt as if his words were colder than usual and she didn’t like it, for some reason it bothered her in a way she couldn’t explain. “Don’t!” Sakura all but shouted, breathing hard after all of the things she got to experience today. Shisui turned his head back to her, confusion written all over his features. Confused with herself she looked down not knowing what else to say.

“I didn’t mean to be rude, I just feel like I want to get to know you better before we do anything like this again.” She bit her lip and looked up into the abyss of dark orbs. 

His eyes softened, and he turned his full body towards her. “Okay if you wish so.” He simply said, and she couldn’t help but give him a little shy smile in response. 

“Stay for tonight, I’m sure we can find lots of things to talk about.” She gave him an encouraging look.

Her green eyes widened when she noticed the smallest smile crossing his features. “I’ll let you have me for tonight.” She could’ve sworn to god she saw his dark eyes smiling softly at her and it made her heart flutter in a way she couldn’t explain yet. 

* * *

Earlier that day Itachi was heading through the hospital after coming back from his mission. Road that went through the hospital was a tiny bit faster to the Uchiha compound than the one from Hokage’s tower, so he decided to it was best if he wouldn’t waste a lot of time going home. Itachi was pretty exhausted after being on another S ranked mission and all he wanted to do was to have a shower and fall into the comfortable sheets of his bed. 

Crossing the hospital, he noticed two very familiar chakra signatures which instantly made him question what is going on. He swiftly put his Anbu mask on his face and masked his chakra, hiding in one of the few trees around the hospital he noticed his older cousin with the pink-haired medic that was from his little brother’s team. His dark eyes went wide upon hearing their conversation.  
“What are you doing here?” he heard the pink-haired medic saying whilst she suspiciously checked for any other chakra signatures around the area if he wouldn’t have known about how precise her chakra control is she would’ve noticed him already; thanks to his fast thinking he masked his chakra levels to match his surroundings in nature.

All he could think was why in all of the places he would meet his older cousin and the pink haired medic together at the same time having a conversation. Just how were they involved with each other? Last time Shisui was talking with Itachi he didn’t remember him saying anything about the pink haired kunoichi. 

“I came to pick you up, ready for another lesson?” he noticed his cousin teasing the younger woman and he couldn’’t help but think. ‘Just what kind of lesson? Why Shisui would be training the pink haired medic? They are both from completely different fields.’ he thought, his eyes slightly narrowing. 

“You know, Shisui-san someone could hear us.” He noticed the pink-haired medic being nervous and furious at the same time, she gave a lot out with all those facial expressions she was giving off. 

Itachi could only wonder why pinkette was so cautious of someone hearing them. Just in what kind of way the both of them are involved? Itachi could tell something interesting was about to happen. So, he decided to listen into their conversation for a tad bit longer.

“Oh, Sakura-chan don’t worry, no one would think I’d be trying to de-flower our Hokage’s precious apprentice. You are the strongest kunoichi after Tsunade-sama in our village, no one would think I’d be brave enough to try something on you.” He noticed Shisui being slightly nervous as well as he tried to brush off Sakura’s doubts. 

That one sentence was all it took to peak Itachi’s interest to the fullest. For now, all he could tell for sure is that they were definitely not going to train their jutsus on one of the konoha’s training grounds.

But then again, what other reason did they had to get involved with each other in the first place then? Sakura surely wasn’t a woman that would match Shisui’s taste, not that she wasn’t beautiful or feminine enough. She had all of that, Itachi himself could agree on it, he’s seen the weak girl from his brother’s team blossom into a feminine strong woman, and he could only admire someone like her. It was only strange, as Shisui was the type to go for a dark, mysterious woman one that looked a lot like women in his clan. 

He decided to write off the idea of them being involved in anything other than jutsu training, as he was sure Shisui wouldn’t try anything on the Hokage’s apprentice as he said it himself, but the way he nervously made the excuse was still bothering Itachi’s thinking. 

Itachi couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for peeking out their conversation like this, but he couldn’t help himself after he noticed his cousin with a woman. He always admired the way his older cousin was capable of talking with women freely, something he could never achieve himself. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that involved both his cousin and the pink haired nin that he didn’t even notice them disappearing out of his sight. He decided that the tiredness caused by a high ranked mission got the best out of him and he decided to find out more in detail about his cousin and the pinkette in the next couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> New chapter is up! Slightly longer than usual, spend most of my morning editing it today! Might as well come up with a new chapter this weekend and I'll try to work out a schedule that would allow me to post more often. I did most of the outline for the plot so it should be easy for me to work on new chapters from now on. Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment or following my story, it means a lot to me as a writer! Hopefully see you soon!


	8. Crumbling walls

Stains on a name  
Chapter 8

"Stay for tonight, I'm sure we can find lots of things to talk about." She gave him an encouraging look.  
Her green eyes widened when she noticed the smallest smile crossing his dark features. "I'll let you have me for tonight. then" She could've sworn to god she saw his dark eyes smiling softly at her and it made her heart flutter in a way she couldn't explain.

\-------------------------------

That evening they talked about lots of things, simple things really, they got to know the likes and dislikes of each other, their favourite colour and food. And for once Sakura felt as if she had a simple but an interesting conversation with someone for the first time in a while. It felt like a fresh breath of air. And for some odd reason pinkette felt as if she should appreciate the conversation that happened between them, she understood about Shisui as a person more and she felt grateful for that. She changed her mind about Shisui a lot, she imagined him as a completely different person and she could only curse herself for doing so. Shisui seemed like a person she could easily get along with and maintain a friendship. Although, for some odd reason he reminded her so much of Naruto, it was just confusing over all.   
The both of them were laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was late at night already, but they were still spending time together. Deep inside Sakura felt as if she had more questions, a lot more questions for him. A part of her greedily wanted to know about him even more than she found out already, she felt as the information she obtained from him today was too little to satisfy her. She didn’t know why she was so drawn to finding out more about him, it was probably that time when they talked in the forest at night after he came back from his mission. It was as if someone ignited a spark of interest within her. Before she could think even further, words came out of her mouth unexpectedly.  
“Why did you become Anbu?” She asked looking at the ceiling, she was really curious, she knew Shisui was Itachi’s level ninja, maybe even stronger. It only made her more interested to find out the reason. Perhaps it was an Uchiha thing for all she could ask.  
Why? No one has ever dared to ask him this question before. The curly haired man was so lost and torn at the same time. What kind of answer was he supposed to give her? Because he wanted to become strong, to protect his loved ones? Or because he couldn’t care less if he died on a S ranked mission? He felt both ways strongly at the same time, he wanted to protect the only two precious people life has left for him, but at the same time he felt lonely, he felt as if it would be even better if he would die, vanishing from this world seemed like a peaceful idea.  
His house was empty, there was no mother or father waiting for him to get back home safely from a S ranked mission, the only sympathy he’d get was from Itachi’s family. An orphan in Uchiha clan, pathetic. He was aware of the looks he would get walking around the compound, it was alright, he managed to get used to them.   
Maybe that’s why he was trying to be so cheerful around others, so friendly and inviting because if others believe him to be like that maybe he’d feel like that on the inside as well? Maybe that’s why he was trying to find comfort in different bed each night with a different woman. He knew women could be caring, caring like his mother used to be or her…   
Was it too much to ask, just for a little bit of comfort to help him forget?   
He didn’t want to wake up in the empty house, he didn’t want to feel lonely all he wanted was to feel happy, to feel as if there was someone that would actually care about him. There were only two people who made his existence bearable and he would thank them forever.  
He didn’t know why did he feel so pressured to answer her question in the first place? Was it because he was in her mind, because he has seen her so raw inside out that it just made sense to answer her same way? Or maybe it was because he felt obligated to help her? Or was it because he was trying to find comfort in her as well just like he did with all those women he couldn’t remember faces of? Lust, desire all of this made it easier for him to forget about his problems even if it was just for a brief moment, it was like a pleasurable escape he would see himself coming back to each time he would feel down or frustrated.   
“I want to protect people who are precious to me.” It was only a few moments later when he finally decided to answered her question, Sakura was almost sure he wouldn’t. Yet she noticed the sadness lingering in his husky tone, she felt as if his black eyes stared into nothing and everything at the same time.  
“Say Shisui, do you remember that time in the forest when you said you didn’t want to go home?” she asked almost nervously, she knew she might be touching a sensitive topic, nevertheless she did it anyway, she felt as if she had to know.  
“Hn.” was all he said.  
“What you meant by saying there was no one waiting for you at home that night?” She bit her lip, her heart was pulsing in her ears. Who was she to ask him personal things? She almost felt ashamed of herself, but something kept pushing her further.  
She heard him inhale deeply and he closed his eyes hiding the black orbs from her view.  
“I don’t have a family, no one is waiting for me at home.” He simply said and for some reason Sakura felt as if she shouldn’t have touched this topic at all. The sudden sheer pressure of sadness had nearly crushed Sakura, her breath hitched as she didn’t expect an answer like this.   
“I-I’m sorry…” the long-haired woman said, her voice quiet and laced with sadness.   
“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” Came an immediate response, it felt as if it was almost too quick, it felt as if he knew the answer to her words before her own words left the mouth.   
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have started this topic in the first place.” She bit her lip, angry at herself pinkette decided to spare a glance into her lap as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.   
“I know things I shouldn’t know about you as well Sakura, you don’t have to feel bad about asking me.” He sighed in irritation until he caught a sight of Sakura and noticed the way she was biting her bottom lip. He quickly turned his head away from the view. It wasn’t the best moment to be looking at her like this.  
“Can I be your friend?” He heard her voice which seemed more like a whisper than anything else really and once again he was facing her, she was still biting her lip, although she was doing this nervously. And Shisui couldn’t help but feel off guard when he understood what her question meant, his expression probably gave it all away anyways, he felt so surprised that even his eyes went wide, and he could’ve sworn he was gaping at the pink haired woman.   
He saw her shift from her place and within seconds she was almost sitting in his lap, vivid green eyes were staring into his black ones fiercely. He was staring into her eyes endlessly until her hand moved up to cup his cheek.   
“I want t-to care about you…” She bit her already bruised lip again and closed her eyes for a brief second. “I want to help you as well, if you want you can always talk to me.” She looked into his eyes once again, he felt as if her eyes were burning into him. “If you feel in need of comfort you can always come to me.” She turned her eyes away facing another direction and bit her lip again, the nervousness she was feeling was practically vibrating out of her. Just what the hell she was thinking?   
Shisui was stunned to say the least, the black haired Uchiha couldn’t stop staring at the pink haired girl that was wriggling in his lap and his gaze was becoming more and more intense. Seconds turned into minutes as Sakura was still sitting in his lap refusing to move as well as refusing to leave without an answer. He was unaware just how close they were until she started wriggling in his lap, which immediately sent a pleasurable sensation into his groin. He nearly grunted, and his train of thoughts shifted to more interesting things.  
Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his long slender fingers tangling into her long hair and forcefully pushing her face close to his.   
“There’s no way going back then.” Sakura couldn't help flinching at the suddenness of his silky voice breaking the silence. Her eyes were staring into pure crimson red and she couldn’t help but find it erotic. Why, why on earth could she not keep her eyes off him? The dangerous depths of his Sharingan. The tempting lips that had graced hers once before, so fleetingly. Sakura found her heart racing for more than just fear, it was excitement. Was he going to kiss her? Why the hell was her thought process even going there?  
She felt him rub his thumb slightly over her swollen lips. “Don’t bite them if you don’t want me to come at you, Sakura.” He said before pressing his own lips against her soft swollen ones.   
He kissed her. Hard.  
Sakura's lips were soft and nubile and perfect, moulding obediently to his mouth and he couldn’t help but like the feeling of it.   
Gentling his mouth, Shisui realised that this was more than likely her first proper kiss and apologetically licked across her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, tasting the tea she had consumed earlier and a subtle undertone of sweetness that was simply… Sakura.  
Skin pounding and sending tremors of electricity throughout her body, Sakura was stunned into submission as Shisui claimed her lips, butterflies alighting into being in her stomach. Sweat broke out onto the palms of her hands where she fisted the collar of his navy almost black shirt, wringing it between her fingers. What did she do? Was this supposed to make her feel like everything was spiralling madly out of control? Something warm and wet slipped across the seam of her lips, sending a pulse of heat straight to her groin and a helpless gasp slipped from her.  
The pink haired female felt her forehead pulse intensely but she did not open her eyes, nor did she sent her chakra to inspect the cause of it.  
Shisui took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth, drawing it along the ridged roof of her mouth, teeth and her own appendage as he consumed himself with tasting her. Sakura made a soft sound in her throat and it made his pants suddenly too tight. Gently leaning back so as not to startle her, Shisui licked her lips and began kissing her cheek, nose and any skin within reach as he allowed Sakura to get her breath back.

It was burning. Anywhere that his lips had graced, the skin was burning and pounding for him to return and soothe it. Sakura heaved in long draughts of air, unable to come to grips with what was happening to her. Despite the fact that it derived her of oxygen, Sakura wanted him to kiss her again and without conscious thought, her fingers threaded into his wild curly mane and guided his mouth back to hers. There was a flash of surprise in the onyx eyes before Shisui returned to her lips in less than a second, much gentler this time as he coaxed her tongue into his mouth, wrapping and caressing it with his own.  
Though inexperienced and awkward, Shisui couldn’t deny that there was an uncanny pleasure to have Sakura Haruno kiss him back. The tentative movements of her lips and the unsure caress of her tongue were causing his pants to restrict painfully, her innocence captivating and absolutely breath-taking. Even if he did have the honour and privilege of being her first, Shisui didn't think he would ever tire of her, and he also did not believe she would ever shake her natural innocence. It was simply part of the long haired pinkette.  
Confusion took over the pinkette’s face as Shisui suddenly shifted away from her, his eyes were stuck on the bird that was gently knocking into Sakura’s window.   
The older Uchiha moved his body away from the comfortable bed to let the bird in. Sakura’s brows furrowed at the crow that was now resting on Shisui’s hand. Shisui took one look at the bird and Sakura saw both his and the crow’s eyes turn crimson red.   
“What’s happening?” She asked somewhat anxious.   
“A mission.” Shisui said simply whilst letting out a sigh, he seemed rather bored more than anything else by the message he received.   
“Right now?” The pinkette asked slightly moving away from the position the Uchiha has left her in.   
“Unfortunately.” He said rather amused now, in fact Shisui wasn’t really happy being cockblocked by a crow of his own, but the sight of a flushed and slightly frustrated female was really amusing to him. He couldn’t deny the fact that he would rather stay with her right now instead of going on a boring mission, but duty came first.   
The curly haired Uchiha body-flickered behind the pinkette making her slightly flinch in response. Shisui didn’t waste any time, he used his large warm hand to get rid of the long pink tresses that were hiding her slender velvety neck. Goosebumps arose on top of Sakura’s skin merely by the slight and experienced touch of his long fingers.   
Smirking against the vulnerable neck, the curly haired man caught the subtle flesh between his teeth and sucked on it gently. Sakura couldn’t help but feel as if every movement of his taut, muscular body was a mirror to his personality; thorough and unyielding yet strangely gentle. Satin-soft lips started a warming trail from her abused shoulder to the column of her throat, fixating over the very prominent pulse. Sakura twisted in attempt to escape as wet warmth settled over her skin, Shisui’s tongue laving at her neck mercilessly until he reached her earlobe.  
“We’ll continue this later, Sakura.” Shisui’s velvety voice was pitched low, encouraging huskiness to it that made Sakura shiver delicately at the thought of his words. Somewhere deep in her mind she was sure as hell that she wanted to continue this later.  
Without any more words said the curly haired Uchiha vanished from her sight leaving her alone in the dark bedroom. Sakura had a bad feeling that she was definitely going to find out what they’ll continuing on later.  
After acknowledging today’s events Sakura not too long after drifted to a peaceful sleep. 

\--------------------------

“Don’t you think it’s about time you open that door, Sakura?” She heard a distant voice echoing through the darkness. No, it can’t be it. Not again!  
“It’s time you stop building those tall thick walls in your heart sweetheart.” Another one interrupted.   
“What are you talking about?” Sakura couldn’t lie she was pissed, since when did these voices start to appear in her head again? “I don’t build any walls around my feelings!” Who are they to tell her what she is doing? It’s none of their business she’s already working on that goddamn kekkei genkai, can’t they just leave her alone?!  
“Those walls of yours are keeping the love and lust…the joy and the sadness…All of your emotions at bay.”  
“And it’s those goddamn walls that are keeping YOU from invading my heart.” She screamed almost furious, a fucking voice won’t go out and about telling her what to do with her life, shannaroo!   
“Then tell me, what does a simple human have if they have no passion?” she could’ve felt the voice narrowing at her.  
“Peace.” The words left Sakura’s mouth without thinking twice, she was getting sick of this.  
“You lie.” The voice simply said ignoring her answer. “You want to experience love.” The voice said somewhat gentlier this time. Sakura could feel herself flushing, it was none of their goddamn business what she wants to experience it wasn’t about that at all.   
“Why don’t I get this ball rolling by crumbling those walls of yours, what do you think Sakura?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys! Leaving you on a cliffhanger this time haha. Had more than a half of the chapter written before posting it today, but had no time to finish it as I was working lots and then had some problems with my flights as I booked holiday off from work to do some work for uni at home, overall it's been really stressful but I'm happy to finally post here. I have left some clues for you in this chapter so if you read carefully you might be able to spot them as a future spoilers! Let me know what you think about this chapter, and what are you looking forward to from my fanfiction this year? I set my goal for this year to finish off this fanfiction and write more! What about you guys?


	9. Chapter 9 – Lurking Shadows

Chapter 9 – Lurking Shadows

\-----------------------------------

"You're lying." The voice simply said ignoring her answer. "You want to experience love."The voice said somewhat gentlier this time. Sakura could feel herself blushing, it was none of their goddamn business what she wants to experience…after all it wasn't about that at all.

"Why don't I get this ball rolling by crumbling those walls of yours, what do you think Sakura?"

"Let in the sexual desire that is trying to reach you, is it that dark man you fantasize about isn't it?" The voice was whispering into her ear. She felt shivers running down her spine. "Allow him to take you, to corrupt your body, mind and soul completely." She felt another whisper reaching her ears.

"He has nothing to do with all of this." Her eyes were fierce staring into nothingness. "He is a good asset and made your progress faster, but not as fast as it should be." She thought she heard the voice in the dark deepen. She felt her blood boil.

"Shisui is not an asset!" Sakura's eyes darkened. This voice in her head is not going to dictate her how she's supposed to live her life and how she should treat other people! "Then what he is to you?" Sakura felt her heart starting to beat faster. Who was Shisui to her? She was uncertain if she could call him a friend yet, but what she knew is that he wasn't an asset especially one she would be using. "He is a dear…friend of mine." Sakura could've sworn to god this voice was trying to make her have some sort of self-inducted crisis.

"A friend can't be considered a good asset for this mission. You need a lover that's what we agreed on the last time." She heard the voice chuckling. "Although, don't worry we can change that easily if you really want that so called Shisui to become something more than friend I'll lend you my hand, but only this time." Sakura's eyes widened again.

"I told you that he has nothing to do with this, so I would appreciate if you would not force him into this." There was a short silence as Sakura felt her words sank into the darkness.

"You already did, I didn't choose him for you." The voice replied after a couple of moments. "At this point we will have to work with what we have. Next time you will see Shisui Uchiha you will start to get attracted to him, the more you will see him the more attracted you will become to the point you won't be able to handle it."

Sakura's eyes widened, a sick feeling rushed straight into her gut. "You are sick, you can't play with someone's feelings like this, especially his!" She was breathing deeply in an attempt to hold back her frustrated tears, she was feeling horrible, she didn't want to break the friendship they formed in a way like this, she can't use him in that way… She was aware of Shisui's situation and she was not about to use him and then leave him later. Pinkette felt even more sick in the stomach as a tight knot was forming inside her gut making her feel uneasy.

"Look around, your walls are starting to crumble, you won't be able to hold it for any longer." The voice informed her practically ignoring everything she just said. The next thing she felt was a blast of wind hitting her body and all she could feel was a stinging sensation that was crawling around her body inside out.

\-----------------------------------

 

Once she opened her eyes again she noticed something that made her eyes widen in fear even more. The inside world she had built for years was falling apart, everything she was trying to hold back was rushing out making its way outside. All the hard work she put into suppressing her feelings, it was all for nothing now.

"Leave me alone…I didn't ask for any of this shannaro!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs frustrated tears made their way down her cheeks. Was she the one to blame for the whole situation? What did she get Shisui into? What she knew for sure was that she won't be able to forgive herself anytime soon. Maybe never.

"I will look forward to the day you will find yourself realising your true feelings. Once you find them, it will be impossible to suppress them any longer, then you definitely will be embraced by Shisui Uchiha. As for now you won't be able to remember any of this, I won't have you interrupting any of our plans. Sleep pinkette."

The next morning Sakura woke up exhausted, she wasn't sure what caused her feeling like this as she was sure she had enough sleep last night as she fell asleep just after Shisui left. Brushing her long hair aside she moved her head to the window. The sun was high in the air which meant it was probably around noon. Has she really overslept that much? She slowly left her bed and made her way to the window. She opened the window letting some fresh air in. Breathing in the fresh air pinkette decided to rest her elbows on a window sill.

Her vibrant green eyes scanned the busy streets of Konoha, as it was noon already it only made sense that the market and the village overall would be quite busy by this time. It only made the rosette woman sigh and a few moments later she caught herself thinking about the last night and then about the events with a certain…Uchiha. The young medic-nin shook her head immediately, incredibly long strands of silky pink hair flutterd around the small of her waist and tickled her elbows as she did so. When pinkette came to realisation by letting that clever head of hers remind her of the events that unfolded between her and a certain Uchiha last night she was sure that her cheekbones were now tinted same colour as her hair. That was just fantastic.

She couldn't help but think about the words she heard from Shisui last night. For some reason she really found herself wanting to continue on what was left behind last night. The sudden rush of excitement she felt within a moment filled her senses and it was like nothing she had experienced before. Blushing even more heavily she tried to force the goddamn Uchiha out of her head. She couldn't be thinking about him in that way.

Scared of her thoughts she decided to get ready and head to the hospital earlier today since she had a short six-hour shift, which was strange as most of the time she would start early in the morning and finish at around five or six o'clock in the evening, if she was lucky of course.

\-----------------------------------

 

It was yet another uneventful end of the shift when Sakura was walking out of the hospital and to her great surprise she noticed a very familiar figure…yet again. She felt her heart flutter tiny bit faster as she saw the curly haired man approaching. She took a quick glance around making sure no one was paying them extra attention.

"You already came back from your mission?" Was all that she asked upon his approach, a wide grin was spreading across her lips.

"It wasn't one that required me to leave far away outside of the village, Sakura." He touched one of the locks of her soft pink hair before closing long fingers over it and giving it a gentle tug. He noticed the slight rosy tint her cheekbones gave away in response to his actions.

She gave him a tremulous smile. "I was hoping for that, actually."

Onyx orbs glinted mischievously. "Why is that so?" He couldn't help but ask, although he felt as if he knew the answer very well, still he wanted to hear it directly from the pink haired female's lips.

Sakura didn't know what came into her mind the moment her mouth opened to voice her thoughts.

"I think we still have some unfinished business." It didn't take long for Sakura to realize what kind of a mistake she just did by voicing her thoughts out loud. Just who the heck made her do that? She was really a stupid woman indeed.

Shisui couldn't help but feel somewhat surprised at the bold statement that just came from the pinkette's mouth. He was pretty sure that someone like Sakura couldn't really voice her thoughts when it came to things…like this. But it was a pleasant surprise to him, he couldn't say he didn't like what she said. The pink haired female sure had something within herself and that somehow resulted in a surge of fierce possessiveness that flowed through his veins within a moment.

"Is that so?" he said, his brows furrowed slightly. He knew exactly what kind of business she meant, but it would be no fun if he would let her go that easily, especially as she made it as far as demonstrating that bold side of hers. "I don't remember mentioning any business, mind telling me about it or perhaps..showing it in more detail?" He couldn't help but smirk at his mischievous remark towards the younger woman.

Sakura could only curse herself for being this dumb. What came into her? Was she possessed or something? At this moment she was really considering getting that dumb head of hers inspected with a good amount chakra.

"Forget about it Shisui, I must've been daydreaming today so don't take into consideration the things I say." She tried to wave him off nervously. This is not going to be easy.

"Oh, so you've been daydreaming about me, Sakura?" The older male couldn't help but tease the pink haired woman a little more. Something about her was tempting him, yet he couldn't recall the reason why. Was it her sudden boldness or the innocence that other women were just purely lacking? Shaking off the thought he decided to do something else instead.

Instead the older Uchiha swiftly grabbed the pink haired woman by her waist pulling her closer to him. It didn't take long for one of his hands to snake around her waist gently, but firmly at the same time. Surprised pure green jewels stared at him as if questioning what were his intentions.

He could only smile at her as he quickly moved his head to meet her ear. "Did you miss me that much, kitten?" Shisui murmured in his silky timbre letting his hot breath hit the side of her neck. He felt her inhale sharply. Yet his tongue was already sliding across her ear hidden between the curtain of the rose-pink hair.

Sakura was shocked to say the least, she wasn't sure what shocked her more, was it his words or the actions he dared to demonstrate in public? She exhaled sharply, yet all she could feel was his body close to hers. It felt so good to have him so close to her that she couldn't even acknowledge it logically, yet her body was already responding to his. She moved closer into his embrace letting out a small, barely audible moan, right into his ear.

"It seems that you indeed missed me, so I'll let you get away this time." He said letting the last of his breath hit her neck. His body slowly moved away from hers as if letting her gain some of the control back. Yet between the two of them he already knew which one was the one to control everything. The thought of it made him smirk.

She was breathing hard, her body was almost vibrating, and she couldn't understand what caused such a reaction. After she felt him move away instead of feeling some of the control she had in her body come back, she felt fear. She gave a quick glance around, but it seemed that there was not a single soul around here. She could only pray that no one was bored enough to watch a scene unfold through one of the hospital's windows be it one of the nurses or the patients themselves.

"You do realise we are in a public place?" She looked at him as if he was crazy, yet she couldn't hide the fact that she was somewhat satisfied with the response she got out of him.

"I didn't do anything indecent, did I Sakura?" She saw him act all surprised, and she could only blush in a response. That damn bastard, sure as hell this was nothing indecent! She made a note in her head to make him suffer in a similar situation sometime in the future.

"Kami, you are an idiot Shisui." She let out a sigh, there was no point in arguing with the older Uchiha, she knew she wouldn't win this one.

The pinkette swiftly moved from the place she was standing, enough was enough, they couldn't be standing here all day, after all it might become suspicious.

So she started walking leaving the curly haired man behind her. Yet, soon enough she found herself being irritated by the fact that the older Uchiha was not following her.

She quickly turned around letting her silky long hair flow into the wind momentarily. "Ano, are you going?" Her eyebrow quirked up as she was scanning the curly haired man that was still standing near the big green tree outside of the hospital.

Without any words she turned back around and decided to start moving to the direction she was walking before. After she felt a familiar chakra approach her just moments later she couldn't help but smile in response.

\-----------------------------------

 

Itachi was always intelligent. He was smart enough to understand that there was something off about his cousin for the last few days. His suspicions were confirmed, especially after today. After he and Shisui were done scouting around Konoha's borders for the night, and after they were done wrapping up their mission he couldn't help but notice the way his cousin was urging to come back. This was unusual as Shisui was never the one track fast, especially without a valid reason. He could describe the Anbu captain as a rather lazy person when it came to things like this.

Itachi couldn't lie, the way his cousin was acting was quite intriguing. The younger Uchiha was always observant, as much as it didn't seem that he would be into it, long years of being a ninja, especially a high ranked one shaped him into a person he is today. So seeing his cousin act even a slightly out of character didn't go unnoticed. Nothing can get through Itachi's eyes unnoticed, not even his dearly beloved cousin. As much as he was trying to surpass the sudden changes, he couldn't do it without Itachi noticing. He should've known better.

After Shisui said he would meet Itachi later at home because he had something to take care of Itachi was already standing near the Konoha's front gates. He knew that something was off right away. It was small details like this, but Shisui would always choose to go home together with him, women were completely out of question at this time. Not even one of the Shisui's women could interrupt them, Itachi could only acknowledge their small tradition being broken for the first time.

As much as he wanted to believe that his cousin had something urgent he had to take care of, he couldn't let himself be fooled. Unfortunately, he came to the conclusion that it had something to do with the pink haired woman he recently noticed his cousin spending time with.

So he did what he thought would be best. He followed his cousin.

He noticed that Shisui wasn't really paying much attention inspecting his surroundings, probably thinking that his cousin wouldn't dare to follow him. Too bad that Itachi just did the opposite of what he thought.

After seeing his cousin follow the path that was leading to the hospital his suspicions about the person he was meeting were confirmed. Was he really going to train with her right after the mission? He could've just let her wait a little longer if she was so in need of training. Itachi just couldn't understand. It just didn't seem that important.

He was already positioning himself in the tree when he noticed the petal-haired woman leave the hospital. She was bathing in the rays of the warm evening sun walking towards his cousin. He noticed her footsteps becoming faster as she noticed Shisui, but she was aware as to not let them become too fast. Her hair was loose from her usually long ponytail, letting her hair flow in the wind. Her curves were hidden by the white lab coat she was wearing but he could still make out the red shirt and a black skirt she wore peeping out from underneath.

Itachi was even more intrigued, just what kind of secret were they hiding? One thing he knew – Shisui without a night's sleep would never rush to a woman, let a alone to a woman who was not willing to become his bed partner.

Itachi could hardly make out what the two were talking about once their paths crossed. By the time he was able to activate his sharingan he only understood both of them mentioning something about some unfinished business. Yet the way the rose-haired woman was acting seemed rather unusual. Itachi noticed her being slightly uncomfortable, while his cousin on the other hand was rather intimidating.

The younger Uchiha couldn't help but feel a bit surprised when he noticed his cousin picking up one of the loose strands of her long petal colour haired and twirling it around his fingers gently. This was getting far too interesting.

A moment later the vice-captain of anbu almost chocked himself seeing his cousin embrace the pink haired woman. One of his hands held her waist gently keeping her close to him, while his head was leaning towards her ear. Itachi was sure Shisui was saying something to her as her eyes became wide instantly. After a second he noticed the pink haired woman close her eyes, he couldn't make out what Shisui was doing as he was hidden by that long hair of hers. Yet her reactions gave everything out. Itachi finally came to an understanding of what was happening after he noticed the woman in his cousin's embrace moan silently, her cheeks were tinted in a pale rosy colour. Yet he couldn't stop watching, the image right before his eyes was captivating, her green spring like eyes were cloudy and filled with lust that was hiding away her judgement at that moment. The way she was trembling in his cousin's hands, it just made him think of how pure and innocent that woman looked like while being embraced. Looking at her he almost dozed out, but before he could finish watching the scene unfold between his eyes any further they were separated already.

He noticed her figure almost disappearing from his point of view and all that was left was his cousin that was casually standing, his eyes were locked on her figure.

"What kind of business do you have with her? It's clearly not only training, is it, my dear cousin?" Itachi asked his cousin, he knew the other Uchiha was well aware of his presence right now, because he didn't left right away with the pinkette as he was probably intending to do.

"It has nothing to do with you Itachi, I didn't think you'd follow me." He said quietly to him, yet his eyes were still on her. He could tell he was not very happy with his presence.

"It may have nothing to do with me for now. But what about her? What if she will find out?" Itachi almost spat out almost venomously. Yet Shisui was still silent.

"Don't forget that you are going to become the next clan head soon, so you should be looking out after your fiancé instead of chasing my little brother's teammate." Itachi's voice was quietly silky not letting anyone overhear their intimate conversation. Without another word the younger cousin left first, leaving the older one behind.


End file.
